Coming home
by Chic vampire
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida perfecta se cae? Bella Swan tenía todo lo que quería pero al ser dejada de la peor manera por su novio, todo cambia. Bella dejará de ser la niña dócil y linda que era para encontrarse a si misma.
1. Chapter 1: Sadness

**Coming home by Cosette **

_¡Hola! __I'm back bicthes! (regresé perras) tómenlo con cariño, me encanta esta frase._

_Twilight llegó a su fin :c tristeza total pero eso no cambia el hecho que ff seguirá funcionando para divertirnos y leer un rato._

_Acá les dejo lo último de mi autoría._

_Stephanie Meyer es la creadora de los hermosos personajes, yo solo los he tomado prestado._

Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida perfecta se cae? Bella Swan tenía todo lo que quería pero al ser dejada de la peor manera por su novio, todo cambia. Bella dejará de ser la niña dócil y linda que era.

* * *

Primer capítulo.- Sadness

'_El que huye una vez, estará condenado toda su vida a huir'_ no tengo la menor idea de quien lo dijo pero mi padre lo repetía cada vez que le pedía que nos mudáramos. Al ser niña y no tener liquidez monetaria, yo sí huía, mi mente me llevaba a lugares fantasiosos, fue en ese momento cuando empecé a pintar.

Cada viaje que hacíamos tanto a pescar o pasear por los feriados, memorizaba todo, cada mínimo detalle. Según mi papá era una pérdida del tiempo, todos los espacios cambian, en cada estación, en cada instante del día… yo lo encontraba fascinante. Las tonalidades en el amanecer, las del atardecer, el crepúsculo, el medio día o el anochecer, no importaba, cada color era diferente.

Gracias a todo esto soy una artista, Isabella Swan.

Sentada en el asiento del avión no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que me había llevado a ese instante. Estaba a punto de huir de nuevo, aunque regresaba a mi país, era huir, siempre lo hacía.

Cuando mi padre murió, a los dos meses, terminé mi primera colección de pinturas, la llamé 'CS'. La presenté y esa misma noche tomé mi primer viaje.

-¿Desea algo de tomar o de comer?- miré fijamente a la azafata, no quería ni tomar ni comer pero no encontraba forma de decirlo, las palabas no salían de mi boca.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

Tomé mi bolso de mano, apagué mi celular y mi I-pod, los tiré al fondo y me cubrí con la manta color café.

-…Bienvenidos a Londres- fue la única parte que alcancé a escuchar, me desabroché el cinturón y sin despedirme de nadie, bajé del avión. Mis maletas fueron las primeras en salir, las tomé con los dos brazos y avancé lo más rápido posible hacia la línea de taxis que estaban a fuera.

Saludé al chofer antes de meter mis maletas atrás.

-Al Lanesborough- el chofer pareció descuadrarse por un segundo. Las personas que iban al Lanesborough no tomaban un taxi, pero felizmente no comentó nada.

Londres, mi país. El Big Ben daba la hora, 12:36 pm, los cielos estaban despejados, cosa poco común en Londres pero lo último que quería era ver el sol. Cuando el taxi paró, abrí mi bolsa y le pagué sin ver cuánto era la tarifa en verdad.

-Quédese con el cambio- bajé mis maletas con cuidado y me adentré en el hotel luego de que me abrieran la puerta.

-Buenos días, bienvenida al hotel Lanesborough, ¿en qué podemos servirle?- La joven asiática que estaba delante de mi parecía nerviosa por alguna razón extraña.

-Un dúplex a nombre de…- dudé, modestia aparte pero el ser una artista que trabajó en varias obras importantes de reconstrucción en Londres me hacía dudar.

-¿Prefiere usar un seudónimo?- completo la joven por mí.

-Sí, mi nombre es- me acerqué un poco más a ella- Isabella Swan. La joven abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, maldije internamente me iba a morir si gritaba.

-Pero me voy a poner bajo el nombre de Marie Hale- la joven tecleaba con nerviosismo, no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Ni que estuviera hablando con Angelina Jolie o Kristen Stewart.

-Aquí… aquí está su llave, los botones vendrán en un segundo- tomé la llave con cuidado, la guardé en mi bolso y me dispuse avanzar sabiendo que detrás venían con mis maletas.

-Disfrute su estadía- me dijo uno de ellos, rodé los ojos internamente. 'Disfrutar', no había pensado en esa palabra en todo el viaje.

Tiré mis maletas de un tirón a la cama, saqué mis principales prendas, las acomodé y todo lo demás lo dejé para más tarde cuando vinieran las señoras de limpieza.

Me acordé de mi teléfono, lo prendí y no me sorprendí al ver las 15 llamadas perdidas de Rosalie más sus trece mensajes. No había necesidad de leerlos, lo apagué por última vez, le saqué el chip, lo estrujé entre mis dedos y el celular vacio lo dejé en el escritorio. Se lo regalaría a alguien.

Abrí el gran cubrecama, me desvestí quedándome en ropa interior nada más y me tiré a dormir.

Un condenado sonido me levantó, era como un timbre, me levanté tropezando con mis zapatillas pero logré llegar a la puerta cruzando por la sala de estar y por un dormitorio más.

-Buenas tardes, nuestro hotel le ofrece servicio de comida a la habitación pero también puede comer en el restaurante- era un discurso tan ensayado que sentí ganas de reír, el hombre adelante mío era muy delgado pero trataba de disimularlo levantando el cuello.

-Gracias, bajaré en un segundo, ¿hay algún tipo de etiqueta?- pregunté consternada por no haber traído más que mis pantalones para pintar y tres pares de jeans, necesitaba con urgencia ir de compras. Me negó con la cabeza.

-De nada, la esperamos- cerré la puerta. Dios gracias que mi humor había mejorado bastante, el Jet Lag y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien.

Abrí una de mis maletas y saqué mi laptop, había sido un riesgo tirarla encima pero en el momento de meter lo primero que tienes en mano, eso había sido demasiado irrelevante.

Abrí mi correo, ignoré los 20 mensajes en la bandeja de entrada y rápidamente me enfoqué en la opción que decía 'Nuevo'.

"_Lo siento. Siento muchísimo irme de esta forma. Este es mi modo de 'seguir adelante'. Eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que lo necesito. He regresado a mi casa, voy a pasear por las paredes que me hicieron convertirme en la artista que soy. Estoy en búsqueda de mi misma. Quiero saber que pasó, en qué momento dejé de ser yo para convertirme en la novia de alguien. Quiero estar en casa. No te preocupes por mí, disfruta del tiempo que estemos alejadas porque cuando regrese, no te soltaré ni para que estés con Emmett. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo. Estaré de vuelta pronto."_

_PD: yo te mandaré mi número nuevo cuando lo tenga y mi nuevo correo cuando lo cree. Todo va a cambiar._

_Bella Swan_

Pulsé 'Enviar' sin si quiera escribir un 'Asunto' en la parte de arriba.

Me cambié por un par de jeans oscuros, una blusa de manga tres cuartos, y un par de converse color crema. Bajé por el ascensor, no había nadie por lo que pude concentrarme en escuchar las canciones de mi I-pod. Foo fighters, Muse, the Beatles, no tenía un estilo preferido, escuchaba de todo, canción que me gustaba la descargaba de inmediato.

-Buenas tardes- me saludó una joven en el restaurante, respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza y me dispuse a leer el menú. Iugh. Grave problema en Londres, las comidas siempre traían nombres extraños, le pedí a la camarera el primer plato que parecía normal junto con una copa de vino.

Era una mezcla de arándanos, tomate y carnes junto con fideos gruesos. Iba a necesitar encontrar un restaurante decente de manera inmediata. Terminé de comer rápidamente, hice que cargaran todo a mi cuenta de cuarto y salí en búsqueda de un nuevo celular. También en búsqueda de lo único que me tranquilizaría, una tienda de arte.

Conocía esta parte de Londres, la parte 'High' era un sitio al cual me acostumbré por un par de años, me dirigí directamente al centro comercial más grande. Busqué los servicios telefónicos y ni bien lo vi me enamoré. El modelo 'Titanium' costaba un dineral pero luego de ahorrar todos estos años, me merecía darme un gusto. Lo compré en efectivo, descargué las millones aplicaciones que iba a necesitar, y con después de un seco 'gracias' me retiré de la tienda.

-A Nothing Hill- decir las palabras me quemaban la garanta. A ese sitio no había regresado en años, literalmente años. El chofer paró en la esquina de la que alguna vez fue mi casa, me bajé luego de pagarle y ahí me quedé. Como diría Rosalie Hale, me dio un momento, 'Ajá'.

¿Qué mierda seguía después de esto?

Ya había llegado a Londres, me había instalado, tenía comunicación, estaba al frente de mi casa…. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Llamar a la puerta interrumpiendo el almuerzo familiar?

La examiné, las paredes habían sido pintadas últimamente, habían sido de un color verde claro pero ahora era de un blanco intenso.

Las ventanas que daban para afuera habían sido remarcadas con un borde de color madera. Cuando vivía acá habían sido blancas. Mi papá tenía una clara obsesión porque todo estuviera impecablemente claro. Tal vez es por eso que mis acuarelas y pinturas claras se me acaban más rápido que la oscuros.

-¡Mami!- me asusté por el grito, volteé buscando a la niña chillona, la encontré a escasos centímetros míos, me miraba muy curiosa.

-¿Has visto mi pelota?- me preguntó moviendo su cabeza a un lado, todo sus rizos se movieron con ellas.

-No, no la he visto- los niños no eran mi fuerte, mis experiencias más cercanas habían sido con la hermanita de Emmett, el novio de Rose y con uno de los hijos de mis patrocinadores. Ninguna había resultado exitosa cabe resaltar.

-¡Ahí está!- cualquier persona con sentido común hubiera preguntado lo que yo iba a preguntar -¿Estás con tu mamá?- la niña se volteó de nuevo para mirarme con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Sí, ha entrado a comprar, ¿me acompañas a recogerla, está ahí, justo detrás del árbol?- esperé segundos que se me hicieron eternos, con esperanzas que su mamá apareciera pero como nunca llegó, me vi obligada a tomarla de la mano y cruzar la calle para ir en búsqueda de la pelota.

-Quiero un helado, no he traído monedas… ¡vamos!- la niña hablaba tanto para ella como para mí, me jaló sin ningún miramiento hacia la esquina de mi antigua casa. Nos quedamos paradas sin saber qué hacer cuando sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí. Era una chica, más o menos de mi edad, con el cabello azabache terminado en puntas.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre salirte de una tienda y hablar con extraños?- por un momento me sentí ofendida pero luego la comprendí, podía haber sido una secuestradora de niños.

-Lo siento mami- dijo la pequeña bajando la cabeza y poniendo su pelota delante de su cara.

-Agradécele a la señorita por haberte acompañado, vámonos tu tío nos está esperando- la niña se volteó de mala gana hacia mí, definitivamente no quería irse ahí.

-Gracias. Que tenga una linda tarde- me había olvidado de cuan educados eran los ingleses pensaba mientras veían como la niña y su mamá caminaban ladera abajo.

Traté de ubicar la tienda, tardé varios minutos en recordar en qué calle tenía que doblar para encontrarla. El cartel no había cambiado en nada 'You are art' seguía siendo grande con letras de pinturas con un efecto ligeramente tridimensional.

Entré e hice lo mismo que hacia cuando tenía 14 años. Inspiré el aroma de las combinaciones de pinturas, el aroma de los lienzos blancos y de los pinceles.

-¿Podemos servirle en algo?- le preguntó una de las jóvenes que atendía.

Ese era su hogar.

Pedí, pedí tanto que la joven tuvo que afilar su lápiz cinco veces. Lienzos, pinceles, acuarelas, óleos, más y más pinceles.

-¿Puede anotar acá su dirección?- me pidió aliviada de que haya dejado de pedir y pedir cosas. Lo anoté contenta bajo el nombre de mi seudónimo.

-¿Cancela en efectivo?- preguntó.

-No, con tarjeta- le respondí sacándola de mi billetera. La tarjeta Visa, la negra. La chica abrió los ojos tanto que parecían que iban a salirse de su cara. La tocó como si fuera a romperse, me dio risa porque fue la misma cara que puse yo al verla.

-Listo- murmuró luego de un segundo, me hizo teclear mi clave y luego firmar un comprobante.

El pedido estaría en el dúplex dentro de 48 horas.

Regresé al hotel justo a tiempo para cenar. El tiempo se había ido volando. Me ponía un saco negro encima cuando escuché el 'tucutim' de mi laptop. Eso me hacia acordar que todaia no me había creado un nuevo correo.

La abrí, un nuevo mensaje había sido registrado de Rosalie_Hale . Esa sensación de miedo se volvía apoderar de mí. Rosalie era la única que me pedía decir sin pelos en la lengua hasta de que me iba a morir.

"_¿Me creerías que estaba segura que ibas a irte? Siempre me haces lo mismo. Como la vez que desapareciste y estabas en Paris, o cuando te fuiste por dos semanas a Roma… vuelas de lugar en lugar por tu arte, me alegra que esta vez sea por ti. Que se joda el mundo entero cuando regreses, Isabella Swan no va a ser la misma niña que se fue de Estados Unidos con un corazón roto. Marca mis palabras, serás la gran Isabella Swan._

_Ya te imagino con un cuarto enorme lleno de óleo y de acuarelas. ¡No olvides abrir las ventanas, el olor mata!_

_Cuídate mucho y no te olvides de mí, _

_Tu mejor amiga"_

Empecé a reír. Como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo. Había sido buena considerando su carácter.

Pensando en ella bajé por el ascensor hacia el restaurante.

Como siempre la comida era de un nombre impronunciable y no necesariamente rica.

Rosalie Hale era la persona más hermosa que había pisado el planeta. Nos conocimos mientras cruzábamos la calle en el Upper East Side. Ella volteó a mirarme de arriba para abajo, me sentí ofendida pero aliviada cuando levantó el rostro y me sonrió. Estiró su mano y me dijo: 'Hola. Me llamo Rosalie Hale, ¿quieres tomar un café?'

De tan solo acordarme de la situación me entró una risa idiota.

Decidí responderle mañana junto con mi nuevo número de celular y una foto adjunta de mi dúplex.

Encendí la televisión, hice zapping un rato y encontré una de las películas más corta venas que existe, 'Un amor para recordar', le puse 'pause' antes de que comenzara, llamé a recepción y pedí un bote de helado de chocolate, fudge y tres botellas de agua mineral.

Cuando me los subieron, empecé a ver la película.

Me di la libertad de llorar en el final, no solo porque Jamie muere, era algo inminente cabe decir, sino porque yo quería llorar.

Llorar por toda la mierda que me había pasado, llorar porque me enamoré de un imbécil que en verdad nunca me quiso, llorar de tan solo recordar la cara de Rosalie cuando me quedé parada delante del altar sin poder si quiera hablar, llorar porque Emmett me tuvo que cargar antes de salir corriendo a según él 'romperle la cara a ese hijo de puta', llorar porque me sentí impotente y porque por primera vez sentí que había fallado.

Salí corriendo. Es de lo único que estoy segura. Todo me indicaba que no acabaría bien pero yo insistí. Las señalas no podían estar más claras.

Conocí a Jacob Black en una de mis exposiciones. 'It hurts' el dolor siempre es lo que mejor logró impactar en lienzo. El dolor pero con colores cálidos, solo con una o dos brochas en negro. Había un cuadro en especial. El de una ventana en la cual se veía al fondo una tormenta formándose. La imagen la creé luego de ver uno de los tantos huracanes que se forman en los Estados Unidos.

La exposición había ido bien, todo el rato me la había pasado con Rosalie pero hubo un momento donde tuvo que atender una llamada y se alejó de mí. Sentí una mirada a mis espaldas, cuando volteé lo vi observándome tanto a mí como al cuadro.

-Un honor señorita, una exposición estupenda- me dijo agachando la cabeza. Sonreí sinceramente, su halago no era el primero pero si parecía el que más había salido del corazón.

-Gracias- se unió a mí ofreciéndome una copa de champán. La acepté con gusto y empezamos a charlar. Había llegado por casualidad, la invitación era de su jefe pero como no pudo venir, él aceptó reemplazarlo. Era originario de Virginia, se había mudado a Los Ángeles porque su trabajo le había obligado. Era hijo único. Trabajaba para una empresa de comercio exterior. Tenía 27 años, solo dos años más que yo.

Ese era el Jacob Black que conocí un 15 de Abril del 2009.

Para nada parecido al Jacob Black que me dejó plantada en el altar un 18 de Marzo del 2012.


	2. Chapter 2: Past

_Stephanie Meyer es la creadora de los hermosos personajes, yo solo los he tomado prestado._

Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida perfecta se cae? Bella Swan tenía todo lo que quería pero al dejarla de la peor manera por su novio, todo cambia. Bella dejará de ser la niña dócil y linda que era.

Segundo capítulo.- Past

Iba a ser la boda perfecta. Me tardé meses preparándola. Dejé de pintar para poder organizar todo. Mis lienzos se quedaron en el estudio en la parte de arriba, mis acuarelas se secaron tanto que cuando las abrí de nuevo se destrozaron en pedazos.

Iba a ser en una iglesia en Staten Island, era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar a todos los invitados. Mi vestido lo había diseñado la mismísima Vera Wang, era el estilo glamuroso de Los Ángeles pero con su toque atrevido por la espalda desnuda.

Estaba nerviosa. Me temblaban las piernas, como el día en el que me besó por primera vez. Sacaba de mi cabeza los mensajes de la noche anterior. La música empezó a sonar, yo avancé junto con Emmett, Rosalie estaba envuelta en un hermoso vestido lavanda, junto con el primo de Jacob, Seth. Él estaba ahí, mirándome fijamente.

En todas las bodas a las que he ido, la sonrisa del novio de agranda cada vez más al ver a su futura esposa cerca. La de él no, se fue destruyendo a cada paso, al final solo quedó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, como las que hacia cuando no preparaba la comida que quería.

Emmett me sujetó con más fuerzas de las necesarias cuando se dio cuenta que me iba desvaneciendo. Pero sin importar, Jacob me tomó de la mano y trató de seguir adelante.

La ceremonia empezó, estábamos parados uno al costado del otro pero mentalmente estábamos a kilómetros de distancia.

El Padre seguía ajeno de lo que pasaba, se paró delante de nosotros y le preguntó a él:

¿Jacob Black aceptas a Isabella Swan como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla el resto de sus vidas?

Los segundos pasaban y pasaban. Él no contestaba por lo que volteé y pude identificar esa mirada, 'lo siento' me murmuró solo para nosotros.

-No- respondió en voz más alta de lo común. Tomó los anillos que le había dado Seth, los posó en mis manos, se acercó a mí y me susurró: 'Te mereces algo mejor'

¿Algo mejor?

Fueron tres años. Si me hubieran preguntado una semana antes, hubiera dicho los más felices de mi vida.

Mi padre murió cuando tenía 16 años. Me mudé a los Estados Unidos a los 18. Me iba a casar a los 27.

Tres años en los cuales conocí América de punta a punta, en los cuales pasé semanas enteras en bosques escondidos porque a él le encantaba cazar, días en nuestro departamento porque yo pintaba mientras él revisaba libros enormes de contabilidad, cumpleaños en los cuales invitábamos a toda su familia a comer, a mis amigos y nos anochecíamos hablando y bebiendo cerveza.

_Regresamos a la realidad_

En la mitad de la noche recuerdo haber apagado la televisión, rodé un poco hacia la esquina y logré quedarme profundamente dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi directo hacia la alarma de mi mesa de noche, 10:00 am en punto. Me metí a la ducha y me di un riquísimo baño de espumas, mis hombros y piernas me lo agradecieron.

Hoy sería día de excursión, miré por la ventana ilusionada de ver el tan ansiado sol. Pero todo lo contrario, llovía a cántaros. Lo único que no extrañaba de Londres, su clima tan bipolar.

Tomé el paraguas negro que estaba detrás de mi puerta, aunque no era un buen día para hacer turismo, hacia algún lugar llegaría.

Tomé desayuno en un pequeño restaurante cerca del hotel, solo un té cargado y dos butifarras de jamonada. Cuando fui a cancelar mi mirada se posó en un paquete de revistas que llegaban envueltas en un lazo. La joven delante de mí se excusó para cargarlas hacia el fondo de la tienda pero no pude dejar de distinguir mi rostro en la portada. El alma se me cayó del cuerpo.

Ya era de noción internacional que me habían dejado plantada en el altar.

Dejé el dinero sobre la caja registradora, sujeté mi paragua con fuerzas y salí corriendo del establecimiento. El día parecía haberse oscurecido aún más, las gotas de lluvia eran gruesas, podía sentirlas pasar mi ropa y calarse en mis huesos.

-Disculpa, se te cayó esto- ignoré el comentario del hombre que parecía estar detrás de mí. Avancé tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

-¡Señorita!- la persona seguía avanzando conmigo. Me detuve, me limpié el rostro y volteé hacia él.

Era alto, andaba con el cabello desordenado, tenía los ojos color verde.

-Tome- miré al objeto que me señaló con la mirada. Era mi billetera. La tomé de sus manos, por un segundo mis dedos tocaron los suyos, me recorrió una corriente eléctrica que me sacudió ligeramente. Le di la espalda para que no notara mi actitud, volteé ligeramente y murmuré un seco 'gracias'.

-¿No eres Isabella Swan?- enrojecí sin poder evitarlo. ¿Ahora qué hacia?

-No sé de quién habla- respondí secamente siguiendo con mi ruta indefinida.

-Mi hermana guarda todos los diarios en los que sale. Es artista, usted es su gran inspiración-

Me quedé petrificada. No había forma de huir. Para terminarla de fregar, las malditas gotas de lluvia no dejaban de caer. Mis pies dejaron de guiarse por mí, solos se voltearon hacia el hombre.

-¿Qué desea?- pregunté tratando de sonar amable. Si era un periodista esto podía terminar mal.

-Un simple autógrafo para mi hermana, es una gran fan- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, parecía estar diciendo la verdad, tomé el bolígrafo que me estaba ofreciendo.

-¿A quién se lo dirijo?- pregunté sin hacer contacto con sus ojos. Su mirada penetrante me intimidaba.

-Alice- Escribí con mucho cuidado el autógrafo 'Nunca dejes de creer en ti Alice. Bella Swan'

Se lo entregué sin decir palabra alguna. Me alejé sintiendo siempre su mirada pero cuando volteé ya no estaba.

Me senté en una banqueta que milagrosamente estaba decentemente seca, vi pasar delante de mí el día entero. Los adultos que salían a recoger los periódicos, los taxis negros ir de un lado a otro, las personas caminando, todo en Londres era movimiento.

Cuando salí de mi ensoñación el sol se abría entre las nubes. Revisé la hora, 3:48 pm. Caminé sin prisa alguna hacia una tienda de dulces, me compré el helado más grande que pude haber encontrado, me senté al frente de él y con una cuchara enorme empecé a comer.

Según Jacob, mucho dulce hacía daño. Estaba equivocado, él hacía daño no el dulce.

Los cuartos del hotel eran enormes, demasiado grandes para alguien que durante su infancia vivió en una casa de tres cuartos pequeños y un baño. Tenía una sala comedor donde había dejado mi laptop instalada, el dormitorio principal donde dormía y uno más que lo usaría para pintar. Lo desocupé con cuidado de no romper nada, empujé la cama hacia una esquina e hice un espacio más o menos grande para transformarlo en un estudio. Mañana por la mañana llegarían mis pedidos de la tienda de arte.

Tomé mi bolso Chanel y ahora sin paraguas me dispuse a pasear.

Primero sería el London Eye, cuando el taxi paró ahí me alegré de ver que la cola no era tan extensa como cuando fue una novedad.

Pagué el ticket y esperé pacientemente mi turno, mientras tanto compré un jugo de naranja y una ensalada de frutas.

-Te odio por no decirme Edward- escuché decir alguien detrás de mí.

-Tengo su autógrafo, no necesitas saber nada más- yo seguía concentrada en saber cómo revisar mis correos en mi nuevo celular. Era tan difícil, por unos segundos me arrepentí por haber botado mi anterior celular, era más sencillo.

-Es Isabella Swan, no es cualquier persona, es LA artista- Mierda.

-Parecía un poco incómoda pero su dedicatoria estuvo muy hermosa- comentó el chico. Tratando de pasar desapercibida me alejé disimuladamente; me senté en una banqueta alejada bajando la cabeza. No necesita un escándalo.

-¡Mamá!- la misma voz chillona. La niña se detuvo exactamente a mi costado recogiendo su tiara.

-Cariño, tenemos que esperar en la cola, no queda de otra- le dijo su mamá tomándola de la mano.

-Tu tiara se ve hermosa Ella- comentó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Soy una princesa- comentó ella dándose a ella misma una vuelta. Su mamá se rió sin parar mientras el chico tomaba fotos. Tal vez fuera su papá, el parecido era increíble.

-¿Quieres un helado?- preguntó el chico.

-Edward- actuaban como pareja quejándose.

Juro que si pudiera cavar un hueco y hundirme lo hubiera hecho.

-Es su cumpleaños, se lo merece, ha sido una buena niña hoy-

-Ok, pero tráeme uno a mi también, de chocolate- aceptó la mamá.

Ni bien se fueron me paré hacia el lado opuesto para formar cola al final. No llevaba ni dos segundos cuando me empujaron ligeramente.

-Disculpa, soy torpe, trato de capturar todo el London Eye- ahí estaba. La mamá de la niña chillona.

-Esa es la última que ha salido- comenté al ver que no decía nada.

-Sí, mis papás me la regalaron, pinto así que…- volvió al estado de silencio.

-Be-Be-Bella Swannn- dijo tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-Sí, esa soy yo, gusto en conocerte, ¿me permites tu cámara?- pregunté amablemente.

-Respira Alice- le pedí cuando me di cuenta que se estaba poniendo roja.

-¿Cómo sabes mi…?... ¡Edward!- gritó al verlo detrás de mí.

-¿Qué?- preguntó este sosteniendo ambos helados en las manos.

-Mami es idéntica a la de la revista- dijo la niña apuntándome con los dedos. Tenía una cara espectacularmente expresiva, tenía que tomarle foto.

-Es ella dulzura- dijo Alice bajándole el brazo a su hija.

-Formen su cola- pidió un señor de seguridad.

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?- ofreció Alice. ¿Cómo negarme? No iba a estar especialmente cómoda pero a nada.

-Claro- acepté con una sonrisa forzada.

-Mami, la revista que llegó ayer decía que…- pero Edward la interrumpió poniéndoles los audífonos que tenía en su cuello.

-No decía nada cariño, estás alucinando- dijo Alice asegurándolo bien y haciendo una seña a Edward que los pusiera en un volumen con el cual pudiera dejarlos conversar.

-¿Qué haces por acá?- preguntó Alice, era obvio que no quería abordar el tema directamente.

-Paseo, hace tiempo que no me subía a este gigante- era verdad. Hacía años que no veía a Londres de esa forma tan vulnerable. Alice asintió y prendió su cámara, enfocó pero no logró capturar lo que deseaba.

-Siéntate acá, es el mejor ángulo para sacar la foto- le dije cambiándole de sitio, quedé sentada junto a Edward y a la niña que seguía extasiada viendo hacia la ventana.

-Siempre deseé que esto estuviera en el fondo de una de las pinturas de tu última colección- comentó Alice, sabía a lo que se refería.

-'Mar abierto', yo también lo imaginaba ahí-

-No encajaba en la colección, quería la naturaleza nada que el hombre hubiese construido- agregué tratando de explicar mi concepto.

-No vamos a llegar a ver la película- susurró Edward.

-¡¿Qué no qué?¡- gritó la niña con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nada cielo, sigue escuchando la música del tío Edward- miré incómoda hacia un lado. Faltaba todavía 20 minutos.

-Se va a morir sino la vemos- susurró Alice.

-Bajamos de acá y salimos corriendo- dijo Edward consultando su hora, parecía que estaban apurados.

-¿Cuántos años cumple?- decidí preguntar.

-7 años, es terrible- dijo Alice mientras le revolvía las suaves ondas que caían por atrás de ella. La niña pareció relajarse de inmediato. Lo que una madre podía hacer.

El celular de Alice empezó a sonar soltando un pito escandaloso. Mis oídos se cerraron.

-Cariño, son los abuelos- le dijo ella avisándole a la niña que tenía que contestar.

-¡Nona!- gritó la niña emocionada.

Ahí me percaté que no sabía su nombre… tendría que averiguarlo.

-Gracias, si sí, seguramente cuando lleguemos a casa ya está ahí… ojalá sea la muñeca de la que te hablé el otro día- para ser tan pequeña sabía hablar por el teléfono muy bien.

-Wow, ese paisaje es demasiado perfecto- dijo Alice parándose inmediatamente. Cuando seguí el curso de su mirada, no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Encima del océano que envolvía a Londres se podía apreciar un cielo poco común, uno con tonalidades grises y lilas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Es mi manera de capturar, ella lo hace por las fotos yo por los dedos- expliqué cuando me vi a mi misma haciendo lo que hacía desde que era niña.

Mediante mis dedos podía saber un aproximado del tamaño del fondo. Esto significaba una cosa, la inspiración vendría dentro de poco.

-Wow, tienes esa mirada como la que Alice tiene cada vez que pinta- me limite a reír y a no hacer contacto visual con él. Sus ojos me ponían nerviosa.

-Listo, esto puede ir en mi trabajo final- comentó Alice satisfecha consigo misma.

-Dime que ya pasó media hora por favor- susurró Alice a Edward, yo negué con la cabeza. Recién habían pasado 10 minutos.

La niña seguía conversando en voz baja con sus abuelos.

-¿Dónde viven tus papás?- pregunté tratando de no entrar al incómodo silencio.

-Holanda, Edward y yo nos vinimos para Londres cuando Ella nació-

Ella, me hice un pequeño memorándum para recordarlo.

-Por tu acento pensé que eras británico- dije dirigiéndome a Edward. Este me contestó –Se me pegó, siempre he sido fanático de la Gran Bretaña- dijo como excusa.

-Todo el mundo piensa que él es de acá… ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó. Tenía que hablar al respecto.

-¿Qué pasa con la hora?- preguntó lo más grácilmente posible.

-Me ha pedido ver una película, la de … Atrapados, la última función es dentro de 10 minutos-

-Pero todavía faltan 15 minutos- dije viendo mi celular.

-Creo que si tomamos taxi, llegaremos más rápido, luego saldré a comprar la cancha pero necesito que esto se apure – dijo preocupada. Ella ajena de lo que pasaba, le devolvió el celular a Alice quien lo guardó, luego se puso los audífonos de nuevo.

-Sería una buna foto para Rose- comenté en voz alta. Al fondo de todo Londres podías ver 'Victoria Secret', Rose era fanática de esa lencería.

-¿Rose?- preguntó Alice luego de que prendiera la cámara del celular.

-Mi mejor amiga- expliqué tratando de enfocar bien la tienda.

-¿Desde cuándo pintas?- definitivamente la mente de Alice iba por todos sitios.

-Desde que era pequeña… ¿Tú?- pregunté por amabilidad.

-Hace 6 años, tenía apenas 20-

Era joven, no cabía duda. Pero sus ojos me decían que había vivido más que mucho para tener 26.

-Dime la hora Edward, por favor, me están saliendo canas- pidió Alice tratando de controlarse.

-Hora de la función, 6:45… hora actual, 6:37- dijo Edward con una voz que me hizo reír.

Alice trató de no reírse pero no pudo evitarlo.

'Atrapados'…. Me sonaba, lo había escuchado o leído en algún sitio.

¡Eureka!

-Ya sé donde lo ví…. Hay una función especial en el hotel Lanesborough… es a las 7:30- dije recordando lo más que pude. Había un cartel grande a la entrada del restaurante.

-Pero debemos necesitar entradas compradas con anticipación, y tal vez si no somos huéspedes no nos dejarán entrar- dijo Alice haciendo una mueca.

-Me estoy quedando ahí… puedo solucionarlo, para que no corran-

Tenía que aceptarlo. Necesitaba contacto externo, alguien con quien pasar el rato en Londres y Dios gracias que ni Alice ni Edward parecían psicópatas.

-No queremos molestar- se apresuró a decir Edward.

-Podemos cenar en mi cuarto si quieren- seguí soltando ideas.

-No es molestia, ahorita me vendría bien conocer nuevas personas- agregué para que no se sintiera ignorado. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron sin poder contener la curiosidad.

-¿Te sientes… mejor?- preguntó tocando superficialmente el tema.

-Alice- la regañó Edward pero ella no parecía para nada arrepentida.

-No te preocupes… voy avanzando, necesitaba la dosis de emoción de Londres por eso me vine para acá- Alice asintió y se notaba que tenía intenciones de decir más pero Edward la interrumpió -¿Segura que no seremos una molestia?-.

-Segurísima, cuando lleguemos iré al lobby a averiguar qué debo hacer- les dije tratando de sentirme aliviada. Necesitaba con urgencia compañía.

Los minutos restantes se pasaron volando. Ni bien el London Eye se detuvo, todos nos bajamos. Había demasiadas personas pero eso no impidió llegar rápido hacia donde los taxis negros se estacionaban.

-Hay que pedir un taxi- dijo Alice antes de estirar su brazo.

Mientras me sentaba al lado de la ventana, no pude evitar pensar en las tantas veces que había querido regresar a mi país pero no me había atrevido.

Chicos! Veo que muchos han leído pero solo una persona Robmy ha comentado :c siento mucho haber estado ausente pero planeo continuar la historia porque me ha gustado mucho, ojalá me apoyen : )


	3. Chapter 3: Trying to move on

_Stephanie Meyer es la creadora de los hermosos personajes, yo solo los he tomado prestado._

Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida perfecta se cae? Bella Swan tenía todo lo que quería pero al dejarla de la peor manera por su novio, todo cambia. Bella dejará de ser la niña dócil y linda que era.

Tercer capítulo.- Trying to move on

La cabeza me daba algunos mareos, eran los efectos de nunca haberme acostumbrado al London Eye.

-Cariño, Bella nos tiene una sorpresa para ti- dijo Alice a la mitad del camino. Ella abrió los ojos y empezó a aplaudir, era la mismísima imagen de su madre.

Alice empezó a tener una "interesante" conversación sobre lo que Ella necesitaba al día siguiente para el colegio. Parecía ser muy claro que Alice mandaba y Edward obedecía, pero de vez en cuando él simplemente se desconectaba. Además, varias veces me pilló mirándolo.

-Mi papá todavía no me ha llamado- ese comentario hizo que los tres miráramos a la niña.

-Ya te he dicho que lo hará cariño, lo hará- dijo Alice con voz contenida. Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos verdes.

-Pero ya es de noche… solo recibí su regalo, la muñeca que pedí pero no me ha hablado mami- dijo Ella sin darse cuenta el dolor en el rostro de Alice.

-Cariño, papá trabaja todo el día…- Ella bufó antes de interrumpir -Ayudando a los niños y a las familias en Irak, lo sé, ¿pero qué hay de nosotros?-.

Quería cavar un hueco y enterrarme. Este era un momento en el cual yo no debería estar. Quise voltear la mirada hacia el puente enorme de Londres pero Ella empezó a llorar.

-Mi amor, él va a venir, él…- Ella miró a los ojos retando a Alice. La cara de Edward era de incredulidad.

-10 de mayo, lo sé pero hoy no está aquí- dijo Ella enjugándose las lágrimas. Alice la pegó a su pecho y empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

-Ella…- empezó a decir Alice.

-Déjalo ahí- dijo Edward mirando hacia el otro lado de la ventana. Poco a poco Ella se calmó y regresó a pegarse a Edward quien la abrazó dulcemente.

-Ese es el cartel... ¡Atrapados!- dije tratando que mi entusiasmo fuera verdadero. Ella me sonrió y bajó junto con su tío del auto.

-Denme un segundo- les pedí cuando entramos al lobby.

-Buenas noches, ¿cómo hago para entrar a la función?- pregunté sonriéndole a la recepcionista.

-Por ser huésped, se le da una entrada gratis, ahora, si desea comprar otra, tiene un 20 por ciento de descuento- me informó.

-Pero, es solo para huéspedes- afirmé. La joven asintió.

-Tengo una sobrina mía que justo acaba de llegar y se muere por ver esta película…-

-No estoy segura- dijo la joven dudando mientras se mordía el labio. Fijé mi mirada en su placa.

-Vamos Nessa, yo sé que usted quiere. Es una niña hermosa y hoy cumple 7 años- dije señalando a Ella. Estoy segura que su mirada en vez de ir a la niña fue a Edward.

-Bueno, solo sí no llora como otros niños- comentó nerviosa cuando me pilló mirándola.

-No no para nada Nessa, es muy bien portada… ¿Dónde recojo el ticket?-

-Tome señorita Marie- le dijo dándome un sobre con mi nombre. Regresé con mi clásica sonrisa triunfal mientras le mostraba el ticket. Alice fingió una sonrisa de alegría, se notaba a leguas que no había superado el comentario anterior.

-Listo… lo único que no sé es donde venden pop corn, supongo que arriba debo tener, ¿quieren subir?- preguntó sonriendo. Edward asintió tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Bella los condujo hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón para el dúplex donde vivía.

-Esto es… muy bonito- comentó Ella entrando con timidez.

-No entren acá, el olor los matará- dije señalando la puerta del cuarto donde había acomodado todo para pintar. No había empezado aún pero estuve perdiendo el tiempo con los óleos y unos cuantos lienzos.

-¡Netflix!- Esa niña sería mi salvación. Había pasado desde el principio de mi estadía tratando de adivinar qué demonios hacia el Netflix.

-Ella, ¿sabes qué es eso?- pregunté sentándose delante de ella.

-¿Tienes cuenta?- preguntó mientras tomaba el control remoto.

-Aparentemente, me dieron esta tarjeta junto con eso- dije antes de levantarme hacia el pequeño cajón que había.

-Mira, pon los datos y podrás ver películas gratis- hice lo que me ordenó. Me equivoqué para veces tecleando pero Dios gracias por el botón suprimir.

-No sabía que existía eso… yo me quedé en el cine- comenté antes de Ella me quitara el control. Alice miraba con atención lo que hacía su hija mientras que Edward parecía perdido.

-Todos Bella- dijo Alice riéndose suavemente. Ella parecía haber sido absorbida por el mundo del 'Netflix'.

-¿Quieren comer algo?- pregunté mirando a ambos. Alice fue lo única que contestó.

-Me conformo con un vaso de agua, tanta corrida me da sed- estuve de acuerdo. Se fue hacia el pequeño refrigerador y sacó dos botellas de agua helada.

-Acá debería haber galletas- dije abriendo un gran estante.

-Están más arribas- le dijo Alice señalándolas. Tuve que saltar para alcanzarlas. No era muy privilegiada en lo que tamaño respecta.

-Bella, tu teléfono está sonando- no me había dado cuenta. Cuando leí el identificador de llamadas decía 'Rose'. Era demasiado raro, allá era de madrugada.

-Rose-

-Bella, linda foto la que me mandaste- Algo andaba mal. Lo sentía en el tono de su voz.

-Sí, ¿veías bien el logo de la tienda?- pregunté tratando de escucharla por segunda vez.

-Sí, definitivamente, Emmett te lo agradece también-trató de fingir picardía pero no pudo.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?... has estado llorando- la acusé.

-No puedo decírtelo por teléfono- ¿Qué trataba de decirme?

-¡Dios, no creas que te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas!... solo entra para tener una video conferencia- se apresuró a replicar. Cuando gritó y se le escapó un llanto ahogado fue el quiebre de todo.

-Cariño, me estás asustando- dije corriendo hacia mi laptop. La reanudé y teclée mi contraseña rápidamente. Podía sentirla sollozar por el otro lado.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Alice. Tardé unos segundos en responderle.

-No, algo le pasa a mi mejor amiga- me iba a jalar los pelos porque el maldito skype no funcionaba. Cuando por fin lo hizo, le di click a la única persona conectada a esa hora.

-Dime… por favor… Rose tienes los ojos hinchados- fue lo primero que dije cuando la vi. Usaba su clásica camiseta ploma y su cabello recogido.

-Léelo- dijo poniendo un papel contra el lente.

-Mierda Rose- dije tratando de leerlo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dije después de unos segundos, no podía leer porque su mano temblaba.

-Significa que la fertilización in vitro, la inseminación artificial y los demás procedimientos no funcionaron. Solo tengo un 3% de posibilidades de tener hijos, lo que es meramente imposible- dijo con voz contenida.

-Lo siento tanto Rose-

La lucha de Rose por quedar embarazada era un trayecto que había durado años.

-Bella… todo lo que hemos hecho y no pasa nada… ¿Cómo es posible que hayan mujeres que no quieren bebés y yo que me muero por tener uno no pueda?-

Quería estar ahí, abrazándola y consolándola como desde el inicio de nuestra amistad.

-Rose… lo siento, es injusto Rose, pero todo se va a poner mejor. Tal vez ahora que te quites el estrés de encima ocurra…- estaba literalmente inconsolable.

-Es un maldito 3 porciento- repetía para sí misma. Mierda. Todo tenía que pasar cuando no estaba ahí.

-¿Ya se lo has dicho a Emmett?- Rose negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Se fue a Connecticut… no planeo decírselo hasta que vuelva- ella seguía sollozando.

Demonios, me había olvidado de Alice, Ella y Edward. Volteé rápidamente para verlos, solo encontré a Edward mirando distraídamente la tele, cuando miré al reloj me di cuenta que la función había comenzado.

-Desearía estar ahí contigo- era la pura verdad.

-Bella, me voy a morir. Sabes que siempre he querido ser madre- repetía una y otra vez entre lágrimas.

-Cálmate, aquí estoy- ¿a quién quería engañar?... estaba lo más lejos posible.

-Mierda… no sé qué hacer, pensé que siendo esta la tercera inseminación iba a funcionar-

Logística de mierda.

-A veces no está escrito… todavía puedes adoptar. Ya te he hablado de Blair, ella está en esta fundación para adopción de niños de pocos recursos-

Ni idea de qué hablaba yo pero verla así de mal me nublaba los nervios.

De repente mi pantalla empezó a ser interrumpida. Un celular cerca de ella sonaba.

-Mierda... es él- dijo mostrándome el identificador. Era Emmett.

-No le contestes… déjalo sonar. Esto es lo que vas a hacer, te irás a dormir y mañana hablamos cuando estés más calmada- Rose asintió y pude ver como apagaba el celular.

-Cuando mi mamá se entere… va a arder troya, se muere por tener un nieto- Lillian Hale era una mujer con una personalidad delicada.

-Lillian entenderá que simplemente no funcionó y respetará la decisión que tomes con Emmett-

Era el mismo rollo de siempre. Rose nunca era suficiente para con su madre.

-No lo hará, sabes que me presionará para llevarme con uno de sus doctores raros-

-Ven para acá- Rosalie levantó la mirada como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Lo siento Bella, pero para mí no es así, Emmett merece saberlo por mí-

Ella se refería que ella no huía, nunca lo hacía. En cambio yo sí.

-Necesitas relajarte, convéncelo para que pida vacaciones y váyanse a The Hamptons o tal vez a Francia para que recuerdes tu año sabático- dije sacando de Rose una pequeña risa recordando a una Rose de 15 años paseando sola por Francia con una cartera llena de tarjetas para reventar.

-Salgan de ahí, tu familia no ayuda mucho siéndote sincera- si hubiera sido otra persona probablemente Rose me hubiera ahorcado pero éramos así. Francas.

-Es mi familia dichosa de virtudes- comentó con ironía rodando los ojos.

-Le voy a decir que tome vacaciones, necesito con urgencia salir de acá- dijo Rosalie. Felizmente ya sus ojos no estaban tan rojos. Me puse a pensar lo increíble que era que inclusive llorando como lo había hecho, se viera hermosa.

-Mierda, Bella no sabía que tenías compañía-

Mierda yo. Me había olvidado de ellos pero ni por eso, se me escapó el tono de acusación de Rose.

-No empieces Rose. Es un amigo que acabo de hacer- eso no sonaba muy bien.

-Tengo que cortarte… mi mamá acaba de llegar-

-Suerte cariño- fue lo último que pude decir, pude divisar su cara de decepción y como tomaba aire antes de bajar la pantalla.

Fue mi turno de tomar aire para disculparme.

-Lo siento mucho, no esperaba esa llamada para nada… ¿Ella y Alice?-

-Alice me acaba de mandar un mensaje, está contestando una llamada de Jasper en el lobby-

-¿Jasper?- pregunté sin entender quien era.

-Es mi cuñado. Está en el ejército- me explicó Edward, asentí comprendiendo que no deseaba hablar del tema.

-Espectacular- comenté viendo en la tele la serie de doctores que me encantaba en la pantalla. Edward asintió e hizo espacio para mí en el sofá.

-¿Cómo dejaste a tu amiga?- preguntó cuando los comerciales iniciaron.

-Estaba mal, no puede quedar embarazada y lo ha intentado desde el primer mes desde que se casó- Edward buscó mi mirada y me tomó de la mano delicadamente.

-Es una lástima en verdad- dijo mientras parecía perdido en sus sentimientos.

-Sí, a veces la vida es una mierda- mi comentario pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿A veces?... eso es ser positiva- reí con disimulo, ¿Quién era yo para ser positiva en esos momentos?

-Ese es el encanto de una inglesa- dije haciéndome la ofendida.

-Típico inglés- comentó Edward haciendo burla de mi expresión.

-Gracias por lo de Ella, se fue muy feliz-

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunté levantándome para ir a la cocina.

-¿Qué tienes en tu enorme refrigeradora?- era una muy buena pregunta.

-Un triple de… pollo y algo verde- dijo moviéndolo con mi dedo ligeramente; nadie había limpiado eso.

-Sin ofender pero los ingleses son rarísimos poniéndole nombres a las comidas- dijo Edward de la nada. Era como Alice definitivamente.

-Lo sé, lo siento mucho por las inconveniencias que eso te pueda haber causado- dijo mientras revisaba el menú que me había dejado.

-¡Encontré las cervezas!- exclamó Edward de la emoción señalando el mini bar.

-¡Qué emoción!- dije yo en el mismo tono. Lo abrí y estaba repleto de alcohol.

-Yo sé que quieres una- dije mientras se la daba. Regresamos a ver la serie.

-Qué bien se siente… no probaba una desde hace bastante tiempo- dijo Edward, luego añadió

-Ella está con la onda que tomar y fumar es malo, así que ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo- reí por su cara de sufrimiento.

-Me acuerdo cuando la vi toda un bultito en los brazos de Alice- me contó luego de un rato. Sonreí.

-Con rulitos y ojitos pequeñitos- La puerta se abrió intempestivamente, era Alice quien se notaba estaba cansada pero cuando vio la cerveza, los ojos se abrieron.

-¡Dios, cerveza!- exclamó mientras corría hacia nosotros por una.

-¡Qué día!- añadió tirándose del otro lado del sofá, junto con Edward.

-Después de esto, la llevamos de frente a la cama- dijo él.

-¿Ya habló con ella?- preguntó.

-Sí, a Dios gracias sino no iba a dormir- la curiosidad me mataba pero no podía preguntar si terminar como chismosa.

-Que rico se siente- añadió Alice saboreando la cerveza definitivamente.

-¿En qué estás trabajando?- preguntó mirando a los lienzos que seguían sin abrir.

-Ni idea, no me inspiro todavía… a veces solo quiero pintar una serie sin sentido-

A veces era muy poco en realidad.

-En mis clases, siempre hay un tema, solo el final es tema libre- recordé mis tiempos de universidad.

-Un día me tocó hacer el cubismo… que estresante colección, y todavía quería todo en matices oscuros y ninguno podía repetirse- le conté mientras las imágenes pasaban por mi mente, yo junto con ocho paletas y con una condenada regla enorme de madera.

-Te entiendo, me pasó lo mismo con arte pop- ambos sonreímos cómplices. Aunque los artistas se vayan por diferentes caminos, siempre tuvieron un mismo inicio.

Edward desencajaba totalmente y no pude evitar reír por su ocurrencia.

-Una vez tuve que construir un edificio en 15 minutos sin que se cayera y manteniendo el punto de equilibrio, solo tenía palitos de chupete-

Hasta el mismo rió.

-Esto es grande- comentó Alice luego de unos segundos. Seguí su mirada, innecesariamente grande.

-Sí, pero para una persona es demasiado- le respondí.

-¿Piensas quedarte bastantes meses?- pude ver como Edward la miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Ni idea, es Marzo todavía, tengo tiempo todavía para decidir… pero algún día tendré que regresar, todo lo que he construido está ahí- fui lo más sincera posible. Era imposible avanzar sin haber vuelto al principio. Tenía que reconstruir todo para saber que falló.

-¿No vas a sacar otra colección?- la curiosidad de Alice era palpable.

-Para Agosto todavía y puedo avanzar acá, debo avanzar acá en realidad pero hay que esperar que la inspiración venga- dije haciendo señas con mis manos.

-La colección para tu papá fue hermosa, cuando viajamos para allá la vimos, junto con Jasper-

Dijo ella con ojos soñadores.

-¿Tu esposo es soldado?- pregunté aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-General, está en Irak ahorita- su mirada se hizo triste como la de Edward.

-Debe ser muy duro- Edward asintió sin mirarnos a ninguna de las dos.

-Sí, en verdad es demasiado duro. Crío prácticamente a mi hija con Edward. Siempre le agradeceré eso- dijo dándole una mirada de hermanos y un pequeño abrazo. Edward besó sus cabellos con dulzura.

-Ella es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado a todos- sentenció Edward antes de ponerle play al Netflix. Todos nos quedamos viendo.

Gracias a Janalez, Robmy y Daniela! Besos chicos! Cualquier cosa mándenme un mensaje!


	4. Chapter 4: I was broken

_Stephanie Meyer es la creadora de los hermosos personajes, yo solo los he tomado prestado._

Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida perfecta se cae? Bella Swan tenía todo lo que quería pero al dejarla de la peor manera por su novio, todo cambia. Bella dejará de ser la niña dócil y linda que era.

* * *

Cuarto capítulo.- I was broken

**FLASHBACK**

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Rodaba una y otra vez de la cama, esperando un maldito milagro que me dijese que todo era una puta pesadilla.

-Levántate- esa era la voz de Rose. Me tiré la almohada de nuevo en la cabeza y rodé nuevamente.

-Déjame sola por favor- le rogué cuando después de unos segundos me di cuenta que no se movía de donde estaba.

-Somos mejores amigas desde los 18 años, no me voy a ir- pude sentir como ponía sus brazos entorno a su cintura esperando impacientemente que me levantara.

-Déjame dormir entonces- le contesté bruscamente.

-Almuerza un poco, no lo termines pero desde ayer no has comido nada- Podía oler desde acá la sopa de pollo, era lo único que sabía cocinar.

-Rosalie, déjame dormir- le pedí nuevamente, esta vez más calmada.

-¡Bella has estado durmiendo desde ayer!- Explotó. Todo rojo alrededor. Rojo puro.

-¡Me han dejado plantada en el altar creo que tengo derecho a dormir!- le grité con todas mis fuerzas que hasta las ventanas vibraron.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Era la primera vez que lo enfrentaba, en el momento en el que el Padre había preguntado, ¿Jacob Black aceptas a Isabella Swan como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla el resto de sus vidas?. Jacob había esperado segundos que me parecieron eternos, cuando pronunció más para mí que para el Padre, 'no'.

Rosalie salió sin refutar, pero si tirando la puerta escandalosamente.

Volví a caer en el letargo en el que me había metido.

-Bella, ya es de noche, tengo turno en el hospital. Te he dejado comida en la refrigeradora… Bella, lo que pasó no importa, debes seguir adelante-

Rose era doctora, estaba haciendo su tesis en el ámbito de la psiquiatría.

'Seguir adelante' 'Seguir adelante' 'Seguir adelante' esa frase retumbaba en mi cabeza.

Tomé mis maletas, metí ropa para toda estación, agarré con fuerza mi pasaporte, mis tarjetas de crédito y dejé en la mesa de noche mi anillo de compromiso y el de casada. Le escribí una nota a Rosalie muy sencilla, me limpié las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos y me fui del departamento.

-Al Lax- dije sin saludar. Metí mis maletas al costado mío y aguanté las lágrimas. Agradecí y le pagué cuando llegamos, un tipo del aeropuerto me dio un carrito para poner mis maletas.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué vuelo desea tomar?-

Mierda. Mierda. Por años lo había evitado.

Regresaría a casa, dejaría atrás el daño y me iría a su país.

-Londres, el vuelo más próximo- la señorita empezó a teclear rápidamente.

-Sale a las 11: 50 de la noche- Genial faltaban todavía. El aire parecía oprimirme el pecho. Quería irme a un lugar donde nadie supiera lo que me había pasado.

-Gracias- dije antes de tomar el ticket. Llevé mis maletas para que las etiquetarán, cuando me dieron mis tickets los guardé en mi billetera.

Compré un café muy cargado, me senté al frente de la pantalla enorme que indicaban los vuelos y esperé. Sin pensar en nada, sin ni si quiera mirar a mi alrededor, en ese momento solo existía yo y mi gran miseria.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 3455 con destino a Londres, acérquense a la puerta de embarque número 9-

Me paré y fui la primera en mi asiento.

Esperé pacientemente a que el avión despegara, cuando lo hizo tiré para atrás su cabeza y lo único que pudo recordar fue la escena que le indicó que todo estaba mal.

_-Tienes dos llamadas perdidas- anunciaba su correo de voz._

_-Hola Bells, estoy a punto de salir para la iglesia. Bella estoy muy nervioso, ¿estamos haciendo bien al hacer esto? … era el siguiente paso después de años de relación, quiero, no me malinterpretes pero…- me quedé helada literalmente. En ese momento me miraba al espejo y podía sentir como el vestido se sentía aún más pesado. Apreté el otro botón para escuchar el segundo mensaje._

_-Bells, olvídalo, son los nervios, estoy emocionado. Te veo en el altar-_

_Desde que lo conocí, nunca había escuchado una frase tan falsa de Jacob._

_Esa era la señal de aborto que no quise entender._

-Le damos la bienvenida a Londres, que disfruten su estadía… muchas- el piloto siguió hablando pero casi rudamente bajé corriendo. De pronto la realidad me chocó.

Había regresado a Londres.

**Fin del flashback**

Dejé de comer el almuerzo de repente. Ese recuerdo me había abrumado. Lo único que extrañaba de todo era a mi mejor amiga.

Pagué la cuenta sin si quiera haber terminado el plato y subí a su habitación lo más rápido posible.

Cuando entré pudo ver la luz intermitente de su laptop. Tenía un mensaje.

_Bella:_

_Emmett va a venir mañana para irnos a la casa de playa. No tomo la noticia muy bien pero como siempre me consoló a mi primero. Mi mamá fue otra historia, está molesta y terminamos discutiendo. Todo fue demasiado estúpido en realidad. Solo necesitas el apoyo de tu familia y mi papá no tiene la menor idea de que está pasando, se va a relanzar para la candidatura. Mi vida no podría estar mejor._

_Hay otro asunto que debemos hablar. Mandé a cerrar tu departamento y le entregué todas sus cosas. Mira cariño, no soy su fan. Dios sabe que quise golpearlo ni bien lo vi, pero no está bien Bella. Me pidió varias veces algún tipo de comunicación pero no se lo di._

_Por último, Bella no olvides que tienes que presentar una colección en Agosto. Desde ahora he reservado ya la galería y hay varios interesados. Como tu manager te digo que es mejor seguir adelante con tu carrera profesional._

_Cuando regrese te llamaré para hablar. Te quiero demasiado. Eres mi hermana, no lo olvides._

_Rose._

Tuve que leer el mensaje un par de veces.

Jacob Black. Parecía que no me dejaría de molestar por algún tiempo. Pero tampoco podía permitir que incomodara a mis amigos y mas estando Rose como estaba.

Así que desde el teléfono del hotel lo llamé hacia su casa. Allá sería de noche y definitivamente debía estar.

Al tercer timbre contestaron.

-Buenas noches- lo había levantado.

-Jacob. Soy Isabella-

-Bella, mi amor, nece…- lo corté. Su voz no me hacia bien.

-Lo que necesito es que dejes de incomodar a Rose. Mira estoy en Londres, debes imaginarte cuanto te debo odiar para haber cruzado un océano por ti- solté una risa irónica.

-Mi vida…- ¿su vida? Rodé los ojos. Jacob siempre se ponía romántico cuando sabía que las cosas estaban mal.

-Necesito espacio Jacob y lo voy a tener. Solo espero que no me molestes mas y que no trates ni si quiera de buscarme. Cuando esté lista te lo haré saber-

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan demandante?- Me enfurecí al escucharlo.

-Desde que me dejaste plantada en un altar y tuve que arreglármelas sola- colgué sin despedirme.

Tuve que recostarme, era demasiado para un día.

Cuando abrí un ojo fue porque mi celular sonaba. Era Alice. No me acordaba si quiera haberle dado mi número.

-Hola Alice- dije tratando de sonar alegre.

-Bella, espero que estés libre esta noche. Te queremos invitar a cenar- por atrás se podía escuchar a Ella murmurar cosas. Me pregunté si Edward estaría con ellas, no sé porqué la idea me hizo sonreír.

-Genial, gracias. Dame tu dirección-

Cuando me la dio, le dije que en una hora estaría por ahí. Quedaba cerca a mi antigua casa, solo a cuatro cuadras.

El señor del taxi fue muy amable al explicarme que de noche la zona no era mala pero para una señorita era mejor pedir un taxi por adelantado ya que podía correr riesgos.

Le pagué antes de tocar el timbre. Ella sacó su cabeza por la ventana del segundo piso y me saludó con la mano.

Fue Alice quien me abrió.

-Hola- me dijo alegre antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Ella fue la segunda en saludarme pero no se acercó porque estaba con mandil lleno de pintura, al igual que sus manos.

Sonreí sinceramente. El arte era mi vida.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Alice sonrió. –Pintando su cuarto. Edward llegará en unos minutos. El tráfico lo está matando- asentí antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Vamos- Cuando entré habían como tres baldes llenos de globos de pintura y una pared blanca. Para Alice y para mí era el paraíso.

Las otras tres paredes estaban pintadas ya, con la misma técnica pero siguiendo un patrón.

Alice trajo una bolsa de basura enorme y me la puso por la cabeza.

-¿Cómo hacemos esto señorita Ella?- preguntó Alice seriamente. Ella la miró de la misma forma.

-Quiero un dibujo acá- dijo ella señalando un punto en el medio de la pared.

-¿Quieres hacer mariposas de diferentes colores?- preguntó Alice. Ella asintió y tomó los moldes que estaban en una caja.

-Y flores- añadió luego de unos segundos.

-¿Tienes carboncillo?- pregunté. Alice asintió y me dio uno.

-¿Te gustan ahí?- pregunté tratando de complacerla.

-Sí, una más arriba sería mejor-

-Tienes visión- comenté mirando a Alice quien asintió. Otra artista en la familia pensé.

-Cariño, creo que podemos empezar-

Yo me dediqué a pintar las mariposas y las flores de los colores que ella me indicaba mientras Alice rellenaba los globos de pintura.

Cuando terminé, cada una agarró una bola de pintura y lo tiramos rogando que no chocaran con las mariposas, tuvimos suerte.

Al momento en el que pude sentarme, empezamos a cenar. Edward llegó a los minutos.

-Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a personas- anunció tirando su maletín y su bufanda al mueble.

Nos saludó a cada una en las mejillas y no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente. Era estúpido, lo sabía… me acababan de romper el alma pero me saltaban maldito saltamontes en el estómago cuando lo veía. Negué disimuladamente para ahuyentar los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-El tráfico es un horror. Definitivamente salir tres minutos más tarde hace la diferencia-

-¿En qué trabajas?- pregunté curiosa.

-Soy arquitecto, en Construcciones UNOT- asentí, tenía la pinta. Me lo podía imaginar con sus planos y reglas enormes, reí suavemente.

-Están muy ricos Alice…. ¿tú los hiciste?- preguntó Edward riendo.

Alice le sacó la lengua. –Sabes que los pedí en la tarde y lo calenté- Ella rió a carcajadas.

–Mamá no sabe cocinar- me explicó la niña.

Asentí. La cena pasó agradable mientras Ella contaba su completa remodelación. Edward subió después para bañarse y justo antes decidí retirarme. Ya eran casi las 11 de las noches.

-Muchas gracias- le dije a Alice quien me besó ambas mejillas antes de acompañarme a mi taxi. Quedamos en llamarnos para comer juntas. Según ella, eso era lo que las chicas hacían. Era tan diferente a mi relación con Rose, ella y yo no comíamos juntas, solo conversábamos en el sillón o pedíamos pizza; Alice era extrovertida.

Ni bien llegué a mi cuarto, tuve que obligarme a mi misma a quitarme la ropa porque estaba exhausta.

Comí un par de galletas y tomé un vaso de yogurt. Decidí contestarle el correo a Rose.

_Rose: _

_Me alegra que se vayan a pasar un rato junto. Eso les hará bien, eso espero. Con respecto a tu mamá, tendrá que superarlo, como todo en la vida; tu papá ganará, inclusive tal vez yo vote por él, jajajaja._

_Siento demasiado no estar contigo ahí._

_He conocido nuevas personas. Alice, Edward y Ella. Son muy buenas personas, Alice es artista como yo, Edward arquitecto y Ella es la niña de Alice y de su esposo que es soldado en el ejército. Los conocí en el London's Eye. Pero no puedo evitar comprar, no son tú ni Emmett, no son familias, ¿sabes?_

_Quiero quedarme acá un tiempo, lo suficiente para llegar a extrañar a Estados Unidos. Inclusive estoy pensando en hacer la exposición acá, al fin del acabo yo correría con los gastos, pero todo está por verse. _

_Sobre Jacob, ya me ocupé de eso; no te molestará más. Gracias por lo del departamento, si es posible, véndelo, no quiero saber nada de eso._

_Disfruta de tu viaje, te lo mereces. Ya pronto llegará lo que buscas cariño._

_Te quiero hermana._

_Bella_

Pulsé 'enviar'. Estaba tan cansada que por alguna extraña razón la tapa de la laptop resultó una muy buena improvisación de cama.

Abrí los ojos como si fuera una máquina. No vi ni la hora, solo entré al cuarto de arte. Tomé un nuevo pincel, cuando este hizo contacto con las pinturas, todo desapareció.

'I was broken', ese sería el título. Constaría de 12 hermosas obras de arte que reflejarían las diferentes etapas de un corazón roto. El propósito era al final, en el doceavo cuadro mostrar a una mujer, no a una niña enamorada.

Sería un largo proceso.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos! Cualquier cosa, pregunten! :) Besos


	5. Chapter 5: Cold feet

_Stephanie Meyer es la creadora de los hermosos personajes, yo solo los he tomado prestado._

Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida perfecta se cae? Bella Swan tenía todo lo que quería pero al dejarla de la peor manera por su novio, todo cambia. Bella dejará de ser la niña dócil y linda que era.

* * *

Quinto capítulo.- Cold feet (Jacob's POV)

Todo se había desmoronado. Su vida se había hecho trizas en un cerrar de ojos, por una mísera palabra… un "no".

Todo empezó dos días atrás. Cuando conoció a Leah. No era su amante, nunca lo fue… ni si quiera ese pensamiento cruzó su mente en algún momento, ella solo fue su compañera de trabajo. Había llegado a su empresa hacia cuatro meses, nunca le había hablado hasta ese día.

-Jacob, ¿así te llamas verdad?- le preguntó un día en la mañana.

-Sí, ¿qué deseas?- Leah sonrió –El jefe me ha pedido que te espere para llevarle unos papeles- Jacob asintió.

Terminé luego de unos minutos, imprimió el trabajo y se lo dio.

Recibió un llamado del jefe. Ni bien llegó la vio sentada junto con él. Ahí había algo, entre esos dos pasaba definitivamente alguna indecorosa situación y era lamentable porque Jacob conocía a Raina, la esposa de su jefe desde hacia bastantes años.

-Jacob, tu trabajo impecable como siempre pero Leah tiene propuestas más interesantes que podrían ayudarlos. Quiero que trabajen juntos-

Tan solo habló con ella dos días, pero sus pensamientos siempre se mantuvieron en su cabeza. Pudo haberla llamado madura pero no… estaba amargada y no dejaba de mortificarlo.

_-Mi matrimonio no fue un campo de rosas, fue uno de batalla, de lucha constante. Ni bien me casé supe que toda la burbuja en la que estuve viviendo se caía en pedazos- Jacob sonrió con sorna._

_-Se lo dices a alguien que está a días de casarse-Leah no pareció ni remotamente arrepentida._

_-Las personas somos diferentes. Pero no esperes que esto del matrimonio sea bonito, para nada. Pero suerte… solo respóndanme algo ¿te imaginas levantándote con ella todas las mañanas?-_

_Jacob no supo que responder._

Se acordaba del día en el que había conocido a Bella perfectamente. La siguió con la mirada toda la noche hasta que su rubia amiga se alejó. Estaba usando un vestido suelto con un cinturón y un par de zapatos con tacos altísimos, tenía un cuerpo espectacular tenía que reconocerlo, un rostro delicado con poco maquillaje y su cabello suelto.

No era un buen cortesano, debía aceptarlo pero con ella sería diferente. Además si había algo que le encantaba era el arte y parecían ya compartir esos gustos. No fue lo único, la música se volvió algo espectacular y mucho más la adoración por las actividades al campo libre, aunque ella pareció taciturna al principio pero después les tomó cariño.

Fue un noche espléndida. Era tímida, no cabía duda pero después de hacerla reír un par de veces supo que no había sonido más hermoso que su risa.

Leah regresó a sus pensamientos de nuevo.

_-No me juzgues, no lo hagas- La mirada de Leah era profunda y dura._

_-No lo hago. Pero simplemente me da pena, conozco a Raina, fue quien me recomendó para el trabajo sin conocerme en realidad- ella asintió antes de tomar otra copa de vino._

_-Las cosas se vuelven monótonas- fue su única explicación._

_-Pero uno tiene que luchar. Lo vi en mis padres, siempre yéndose de viaje, pasando San Valentín en la ciudad- una familia casi perfecta. Raina lo miré sin creerle ni una sola palabra. Le estaba mintiendo._

_-Eran otros tiempos, te puedo apostar que tu padre no tenía una gran empresa sobre sus hombros- dijo Leah terminando su tercera copa._

_-No, pero tenía una familia- ella rió con sorna ahora._

_-Yo soy solo la amante. No peleo con él ni lo regaño, solo estoy con él cuando él lo desea- Era un pensamiento egoísta y tan machista que el sorprendió que viniera de una mujer tan independiente._

_-¿Lo amas?- no pudo evitar preguntar._

_-¿Se ama en este siglo? … es decir, ¿tú te casas con esa chica porque la amas o porque así deben ser las cosas?- Jacob supo que responder._

_-Lo hago porque la amo, me encanta verla, mi corazón se acelera cuando la veo llegar, rió cuando ella lo hace pero lo hago más calladamente para concentrarme en su risa. Ella es todo lo que quiero-_

_-¿Y siempre querrás eso? … ¿o en algún momento te aburrirás de ella?-_

_-No entiendo tu negatividad sobre el amor- dijo él finalmente._

_-No entiendo tu sonrisa cada vez que hablas de ella- Ahora fue el turno de Jacob para tomar una copa._

Por alguna estúpida razón su cama ya no parecía el lugar indicado para dormir. En realidad no era su cama, había sido la cama de miles de personas, eso pasaba cuando vivías en un hotel. Salió a la terraza para fumar, era su tercera cajetilla en el día y era recién las cuatro de la tarde.

Su celular vibró en ese momento. Era su tía. No le contestó, solo apagó el celular.

Su terno seguía tirado en el piso de la sala improvisada que tenía. Su anillo de casado seguía en el bolsillo.

Era una lástima en verdad pensó siendo lo más superficial posible. Había gastado demasiados miles de dólares en la boda y aun más en la luna de miel que nunca tendrían. Y en el regalo de bodas aún más y eso era decir bastante.

Debía haberse preocupado no por una boda sino por un matrimonio. Pero en verdad, pensó que el matrimonio sería algo no tan complicado.

Tenía que recuperarla, por él y ella. Él la amaba, ¿verdad?

Dejó el hotel del cual no había salido en cuatro días. Fue directo a la casa de Rosalie.

Se escucharon los tacos de Rosalie caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, chucho?- ni bien la última palabra salió de su boca, Emmett apareció detrás de ella.

Jacob todavía tenía los moretones en los brazos y en el rostro.

-Quiero hablar con ella, necesito que me digas donde está- Rose lo miró con odio.

-¿Necesitas?- preguntó con burla.

-Rosalie, por favor. Dame su nuevo número, por favor- por un momento Rose vio sinceridad en su mirada. Le caía bien, demasiado bien, debía incluso aceptar que tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento que duró solo hasta que vio como él la miraba a Bella.

-No- respondió Emmett por ella.

-Rose, por favor- ella negó. Lo odiaba en ese momento. Él había hecho que su Bella llorara y dejara de ser ella. Tenía que haber visto los cambios, cuando ella empezó a interesarle más la boda que a la propia Rosalie y ese detalle había sido inimaginable.

-Vete- dijo Emmett antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

El día no mejoró para Jacob. Mandó su renuncia por fax y a la media hora tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

Era Leah.

-Ya te hacia empezando su tour romántico en Paris… dicen las malas lenguas que la dejaste en el altar- entró como si fuera su casa haciendo resonar sus tacos y tirando su abrigo y su bolso en el mueble.

-Bueno, están dispuestos a darte unas merecidas vacaciones, pero no quieren que renuncien. Vamos decidiste no casarte, acepta las consecuencias- Jacob la miró incrédulo. Esa mujer sí que era fría.

-No quiero regresar a trabajar, me voy a ir a mi pueblo cuando…-

-¿Cuándo qué Jacob, cuando ella regrese y te perdone por tu gran falta?- preguntó usando ese tono que hacía que la quisieses ahorcar.

-No lo sé todavía pero no planeo quedarme en la ciudad… es tóxica para mí-

-¿Tóxica?... estás peor de lo que pensaba. Báñate que apestas, come algo y deja de fumar… parece un maldito bar de mala muerte acá adentro- lo tomó del cuello sin ninguna gracia y lo arrojó al baño.

-Mira dulzura, tienes tres semanas libres, solo tres, vuelve al trabajo Jacob, te hará bien- lo último lo dijo con cierto cariño.

-Bella me hará bien- respondió Jacob secamente.

-¿Qué tienen los hombres que piensan que sin una mujer no pueden vivir?- preguntó ella para sí misma.

-Vete de acá, por favor- Leah rodó los ojos y bufó.

-Supéralo, no la amas, no se necesita un terapista para saberlo-

-¿Por qué eres así? ¡Dios mío, pareces haber sido mandada por el diablo para hacerme dudar mujer!- le gritó pero la cara de Leah no se inmutó.

-Lo hago porque yo era como tú. No lo entiendes pero te acabo de salvar de un matrimonio con una mujer que odiarías el resto de tu vida- Jacob negó.

-No hay razón para odiarla- afirmó.

-Sí la hay, no te cases nunca con un hombre que odió a su madre porque terminará odiándote a ti-

Jacob escuchó la puerta cerrarse de un tirón.

¿Cómo era posible que supiera lo de su madre? Nadie, ni Bella sabía que había pasado con su madre.

Se echó en su jacuzzi para intentar calmar sus músculos pero no pudo. Cada momento la llevaba a ella.

Calliope Black. No había mujer tan repulsiva para Jacob. Los abandonó ni bien su hermana menor nació, la pobre murió luego de un par de semanas por problemas del corazón. La volvió a ver después de años, entraba al consultorio de uno de sus amigos junto con su chico adolescente. Ella lo reconoció trató de hablar con él pero Jacob no la dejó.

Se prometió a si mismo nunca más buscarla. Ni mirarle, ni hablarle.

Se acordó cuando vio el espacio vacío al lado de su padre, un espacio que su tía rellenó luego.

Retractarse era algo que Jacob nunca había hecho. Y no empezaría hasta que en la mitad de la ceremonia lo último que le dijo Leah resonó en su mente.

_¿Preparado para el matrimonio?, la boda pasará pero el matrimonio será para siempre. ¿No te asusta? Había preguntado ella soltando una risa estúpida al ver el rostro de Jacob. El pobre se había puesto pálido._

¡Sí!

¡Sí!

¡Sí!

¡Sí!

Lo asustaba demasiado. ¿Era verdad que dentro de algunas décadas odiaría las cosas que ahora amaba de ella? ¿Sería ella como su madre? ¿Se iría y lo dejaría con tres niños o se los llevaría?

¿Lo haría?

Veía el rostro de su familia, todos emocionados, veía a Rosalie quien sonreía pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Incluso se fijó en el rostro del Padre quien sonreía con comprensión. Sus amigos, sus colegas… todos en sus propios mundos esperando que la marcha nupcial empezara y Bella empezara a caminar hacia él.

No, no, no, no, no… y el rostro de Bella se descompuso. Su mirada perdió brillo, su rostro color y todo pareció más pesado de lo que era. Le murmuró un par de cosas y salió corriendo.

Sintió que alguien lo siguió, era Emmett quien le dio una paliza tan grande que por dos segundos deseó no haber nacido.

No intentó defenderse porque sabía que se lo merecía. Incluso si hubiera podido se hubiera pegado a sí mismo. Quiso regresar, pero ya no tenía ni dignidad ni integridad para hacerlo.

La inseguridad le ganó, los miedos, los temores, cada comentario de Leah le había calado la piel.

Iba a vender su casa, tenía que hacerlo. Estacionó su auto y empezó a empacar todo en cajas. Cuando terminó tuvo que quedarse a dormir ahí, no tenía fuerzas para salir.

Luego estaba el departamento que Bella había comprado, tenía sus cosas ahí y sabía que Rosalie se las regresaría pero no quería nada de eso. Tenía que comprar un lindo apartamento para que cuando Bella volviera y estuvieron juntos de nuevo pudieran empezar de nuevo. Debía hacerlo porque Bella volvería y todo tendría solución.

Eso quería creer él, eso lo haría llevar el día a día. El ridículo pensamiento de que ella regresaría, esta vez sí se casarían y serían felices. Tal vez incluso comprarían un perro, tendrían tres niños, lo tendrían todo porque Jacob merecía tenerlo todo. Él había hecho todo bien, todo como tenía que ser, y un estúpido pequeño error no arruinaría su vida.

Ese día llovió demasiado. Eso si era una señal, era el cielo diciéndole que no pasaría, que no la tendría de vuelta ni que tendrían su felices para siempre. Solo uno de ellos dos lo merecía y no era él.

En la mitad de la oscuridad el teléfono sonó. Contestó extrañado.

-Jacob- ¡Era ella! ¡Era ella!

Él pobre miserable sonrió ingenuamente.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, las alertas, los favoritos! Son fantásticas chicas! Como se darán cuenta les respondo a cada una porque me interesa que sepan que no son solo un review mas :) Besotes! Cualquier pregunta háganla!


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

_Stephanie Meyer es la creadora de los hermosos personajes, yo solo los he tomado prestado._

Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida perfecta se cae? Bella Swan tenía todo lo que quería pero al dejarla de la peor manera por su novio, todo cambia. Bella dejará de ser la niña dócil y linda que era.

* * *

Sexto capítulo.- Memories

La imagen que apareció en el espejo me asustó. Definitivamente necesitaba ir de compras. Iba bien vestida para la casa pero no para la sociedad de Londres.

Me puse un par de jeans recién traídos de la lavandería, tomé mi billetera y salí hacia la única tienda de ropa que conocía. Drjay's.

No era Gucci, ni Lanvin pero era ropa cómoda, además tenían de todo. Cuando llegué, empecé a buscar mi talla y entre montañas de bolsas regresé al departamento.

En la mitad de ordenar mi cuarto mi mirada se posó en el cuadro.

Contemplé el primer cuadro que había pintado, me había tomado casi dos días. Era una escena de dos manos entrelazadas, en la de ella podías ver el anillo de compromiso. Había sido difícil regresar a los tiempos buenos, pero esa escena se repetía una y otra vez en mi memoria.

_-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- lo miré incrédula.-¿No estabas cansado cariño?- Jacob negó con una sonrisa._

_-Quiero salir con mi novia, sé que te he tenido ligeramente abandonada- era verdad me dije a mi misma. La empresa de Jacob se había fusionado con otra y eso lo traía cansado, tanto así que varias veces terminaba durmiendo con su saco de oficina._

_Asentí y fui a cambiarme. Hacía bastante frío en las noches así que me puse un par de jeans, un top largo manga acero y una bufanda. Jacob me esperaba en la sala mientras veía televisor._

_-¿Vamos?- pregunté tomando su mano. Él entrelazó nuestros dedos y bajamos por el ascensor en un cómodo silencio._

_Ni bien entramos a su auto, él prendió su radio, puso una canción cómoda que hizo que me relajara. Sin darme cuenta me relajé tanto que me quedé dormida todo el camino. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba sola, pero pude divisar a Jacob parado en el acantilado. Era uno de nuestros sitios preferidos, podíamos ver toda la ciudad. Me acerqué a él con cuidado, andaba demasiado pensativo pero cuando lo obligué a mirarme me sonrió sinceramente._

_Me besó. No esos besos llenos de pasión ni de cariño, era un término medio. Ahí supe que algo era diferente, algo iba a cambiar. Sonreí luego de que nos separamos, lo abracé. Había tenido suerte, no era una santa pero encontrar a un hombre como Jacob había sido lo mejor de mi vida._

_-Isabella Swan, acá te traje en una de nuestras primeras citas- me susurró al oído. Asentí._

_-Acá quiero preguntarte algo- siguió susurrándome. Me puse nerviosa. Iba a pasar._

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- se separó de mi para arrodillarse. Lo contemplé por segundos. Asentí lentamente._

_-Sí- dije antes de que me besara nuevamente y me colocara el anillo._

_Era imposible sentirse más feliz._

No, era imposible sentirse como me sentía ahora. ¿Era posible sentirse tan solo? Inclusive en la situación en la que estaba, una condenada fiesta infantil. Las madres hablaban de cosas que solo ellas entendían, los padres comentaban sobre el último juego de baloncesto y los solteros queríamos desaparecer simplemente.

Mi misión del día era repartir bocaditos, me había ofrecido a hacerla de inflador de globos pero no… tenía que repartir bocaditos. Sonreí de la mejor manera que pude, tomé la bandeja de los alfajores y salí.

El panorama era fascinante, el pequeño show de títeres que Alice había contratado era un éxito, Ella era la princesa de la noche y por lo tanto tenía su tiara, Edward al igual que yo se sentía más solo que una aguja en un pajar, pero él a diferencia de mi disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo, tocaba la guitarra como efectos especiales.

Se veía demasiado bien con su camisa azul oscuro y sus pantalones de vestir. Y no era la única que lo pensaba, por lo menos a cinco mujeres se los había escuchado decir.

En la mitad de mi trayecto una joven llamó mi atención. Cuando le ofrecí un lindo alfajor en forma de flores, ella me negó con una sonrisa. La conocía de algún sitio, podía jurarlo.

-¿En verdad no quieres, no te llama la atención la forma de flores? … tengo uno con forma de mariposas adentro para la segunda ronda- rió, eso llamó aún mas mi atención, la había visto en algún sitio.

-Bueno, ya que insistes… buena fiesta- asentí riendo. Nada de alcohol, si claro, buena fiesta.

Uno de los títeres anunció alegremente un receso de diez minutos, regresé corriendo hacia la cocina porque supe que Alice me necesitaría.

-¿En qué te ayudo?- Alice me besó la mejilla en modo de saludo, no habíamos podido ni saludarnos con tanto ajetreo. Antes de que pudiera contestarme Edward entró, dejó su guitarra a un lado y se paró al lado mío.

-Gracias por venir, Alice necesita ayuda- sonreí educadamente. No podía hablar, me conocía… si decía algo sería 'te ves bien… endemoniadamente bien'.

-Tu lleva las gelatinas, y tu ayúdame a servir las gaseosas en los tomatodos- Edward asintió e hizo un gesto de general y salió de la cocina con la bandeja. Yo me quedé y la ayudé con lo que me pidió y luego fui a repartirlos.

En algún momento, ni idea de cuál fue, Edward y yo chocamos de tal forma que la gaseosa hizo su gélido trayecto al interior del top que estaba usando.

-Discúlpame demasiado Bella- podía sentir a todos los adultos mirándome. Sonreí y fui hacia la cocina.

-Alice…- ella estaba concentrada en acomodar bien las velas en la torta de tres pisos pero cuando me vio, me dio su completa atención –Arriba, el segundo cuarto- Asentí.

Subí tratando de hacer contacto lo menos posible con mi brassier. Olía a gaseosa de piña, lo que era emocionante porque era alérgica… ya me podía ver en la sala de emergencias con ronchas enormes, tendría que comprar un par de pastillas.

Me estaba probando uno de los tops cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

-Disculpa- dijo Edward cerrando los ojos-Solo quería ver si necesitabas algo más- añadió.

-No te preocupes, a cualquiera le puede pasar- él asintió y salió del cuarto, pude ver su sombra atrás de la puerta. Me puse un top negro que caía con mi par de jeans y mis zapatos de taco plateados.

-¿Vamos?- luego pasó algo muy bizarro. Su mirada pasó de mis ojos a mi escote. Me puse roja de vergüenza y él también.

-Lo…no fue…- negué para que no dijera nada más y bajé las escaleras corriendo.

Lo evité lo más posible en lo que quedó de la fiesta. Me dediqué a limpiar adentro y solo salí cuando cantamos el famoso feliz cumpleaños. Ella se veía sonriente y emocionada al igual que cuando la llamé a un lado para entregarle su regalo, era una caja pequeña que cuando la abrías se formaba el dibujo de una princesa con una corona de lentejuelas; todo el esfuerzo para conseguir algo original valió la pena.

Cuando todos se fueron retirando, cada vez más se veía el desastre que alguien tendría que limpiar.

Ella cayó rendida en los brazos de Edward cuando todo terminó. Alice la acostó mientras yo terminaba de ayudar con la cocina.

-Bella, lo de antes, en verdad lo siento, no fue a propósito- me quedé helada, no lo había visto entrar.

-Olvidémoslo- dije simplemente. Cuando salió bajé la mirada… el top tenía parte de culpa, era escotado.

-Se acabó- dijo Alice al entrar. Reí ligeramente, tenía razón. Había sido un sábado ajetreado.

-Creo que lo hice bien, ¿qué crees?- la miré incrédula.

-Es un insulto preguntar eso Alice, lo has hecho estupendo- ella levantó la mirada y la conectó con la mía.

-A veces no creo que lo haga estupendo Bella… soy prácticamente una madre soltera, viviendo con mi hermano que hace el papel de mi esposo en muchas situaciones- Dejé de lavar y me senté al costado de ella.

-No seas dura contigo Alice- dije apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro.

-En momentos como estos, quisiera tener a Jasper a mi lado- no sabía que más decir.

Edward entró con dos bandejas más de vasos. Alice me hizo una señal para que no dijera nada.

-Dame eso- le dije tomándolo para que saliera lo más rápido posible. Mi escena dio efecto.

-No está acá Alice, pero créeme que me hubiera encantado tener una madre como tú- podía ver como ella retenía sus lágrimas.

-¿Tu mamá murió?- me preguntó luego de unos segundos.

-Sí, después de darme a luz. Yo sé lo que es vivir sin una mamá, cuando te digo que eres buena, es porque lo eres. Hoy fue la niña más feliz del mundo- eso la hizo sonreír.

-Ojalá no esté cometiendo tantos errores. Jasper siempre sabe que hacer… siempre- asentí. Jasper probablemente era el complemente de Alice pero no pude evitar molestarme por el poco crédito que se daba como madre.

Edward entró de nuevo y no pudimos seguir conversando.

Empecé a lavar, lo hice de tal forma que al final mis dedos se convirtieron en pasas.

-¡Bella!- me asusté por el grito de Edward. –Tu cuello está lleno de ronchas-.

-Maldita sea- dije, me terminé de lavar y salí a buscar un espejo.

-Necesito ir al hospital… soy alérgica a la piña- la cara de arrepentimiento de Edward me encogió el corazón. –Lo siento, yo te llevo- asentí, no me acordaba de ningún hospital.

-Alice, voy a llevar a Bella al doctor, ha tenido una reacción alérgica- dijo en las escaleras.

-Cuídate Bells, gracias por todo. Mañana ven a almorzar con nosotros- Edward tomó su paraguas y la puso encima de mí.

-Gracias- le dije mientras entrábamos al auto. Prendió la calefacción, antes de que me empezara a rascarme el cuello y los brazos. Podía sentir como mis dedos se hinchaban.

El camino se me hizo eterno, Edward no decía nada y lo único que se escuchaba era como poco a poco todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de las condenadas manchas rojas. Era una alergia a la piña que sabía que tenía pero que nunca había salido de manera tan rápida.

-Lo siento- dijo antes de estacionar el auto.

-Solo quiero que me baje las hinchazones- dije para después bajar de carro y dejar que él me dirigiese a la entrada.

Edward hizo todo el papeleo para que emergencias me tratara, luego tendría que agradecerle… hace bastante tiempo que no pisaba un hospital. Desde que mi papá murió.

La realidad cayó de repente, Edward me entregó una boleta con la que tenía que entrar a esperar al doctor.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Carter Benzon su doctor esta noche, ¿qué le ha pasado?- Rodé los ojos sin que él lo pudiera notar, ¿qué me había pasado? ¿no era obvio con tan solo ver mis brazos?

-Por casualidad mi piel hizo contacto con la piña y soy alérgica- le dije sonriendo. Carter volteó e hizo contacto visual conmigo por primera vez… era simpático. Nada especial pero no estaba feo… ¡Dios ya me parecía a Rosalie!

-Perfecto, déjeme examinarla por favor. Abra la boca, diga 'a'- hice lo que me ordenó. Cuando metió sin previo aviso su mano por mi espalda para escuchar mi respiración me sobresalté porque tuve la loca idea que había tocado de más y por tiempo innecesario también.

-Ok, solo han hinchazón y manchas rojas… dentro de un momento la enfermera vendrá a inyectarla. Cualquier efecto secundario debe regresar inmediatamente. Recalco que alguien debe acompañarla, ¿su novio, tal vez?- lo último pareció salirse de su profesión así que le di una mirada dura antes de responderle.

-Es un amigo pero no se preocupe que lo hará, es buena persona- asintió y se rió para él mismo. Eso me molestó aún más.

-Me alegra- dijo antes de darme la receta de pastillas con indicaciones –Espere a la enfermera, buenas noches señorita Swan- asentí sin decir nada.

Ese tipo no me había traído buena espina.

-¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó Edward.

-Claro Edward- dije antes de acomodarme en la camilla.

-Dice que tendrás que esperar a la enfermera- asentí.

-Alice llamó para saber cómo estabas- sonreía.

-Dice que no te olvides que mañana comerás con ellas-

-¿No almuerzas con ella?- pregunté. Edward me dio una sonrisa triste –Trabajo al otro lado de la ciudad Bella, no me da el tiempo… además no puedo desaprovechar ni un segundo porque sino tendré que trabajar en casa y Alice lo detesta- reí. –Al final sé que tiene razón y en teoría todo va a cambiar cuando Alice termine-

-¿Cuándo lo hará?- pregunté.

-Dentro de unos meses ya… es emocionante porque podrá estar más tiempo con Ella-

-Buenas noches, vengo a inyectarla- asentí aliviada, la picazón regresaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Ni bien el medicamento entró por mis venas la relajación fue inmediata.

-Tienes que ver tu cara, pareces en tu nirvana- comentó Edward haciendo que la enfermera riera al igual que yo.

-Listo, espere unos minutos a que regrese para terminar el papeleo- dijo sacando con cuidado la aguja de mi brazo izquierdo.

-Gracias- dije tomando el algodón que hacia presión en mi brazo. Abrí la receta con la otra mano para encontrarme con el nombre de dos pastillas y una nota abajo con el número ´011 987 413´.

-¡Es un imbécil!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Edward se sorprendió cuando le mostré el papel.

-Mira- le dije señalando la parte inferior. Él se soltó a reír a carcajadas. Lo miré como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Tenía que intentarlo al menos- dijo él como explicación. Reí ligeramente aunque me parecía estúpida la situación. Un doctor bien parecido no podía simplemente pedirme mi número o una cita.

Esperamos unos minutos a que la enfermera viniera, rellené lo último de mis papeles y ni bien salimos de ahí pude respirar.

El hospital me ahogaba, me hacía traer a flote recuerdos de mi padre que no necesitaba traer a la realidad pero sin importar lo que quisiera sus memorias regresaban.

_-Charlie Swan, cuarto 542- corrí mirando hacia los cartelitos. Cuando por fin lo encontré entré corriendo. No sentía los tacos altos que se había puesto para la reunión a la que iba a ir, no sentía el frío del demonio que hacia ni las miradas de los demás._

_Ni bien lo vi me eché a llorar. ¿Qué clase de hija había sido?_

_-Lo siento papá- murmuré varias veces antes de abrazarlo. Su mirada no tenía odio, ni rencor; era mi padre y sin necesidad de exigirlo me perdonó._

_-No te puedes ir papá, necesitamos viajar, comprarte tu bote todavía, no te puedes ir- él asintió sin decir nada todavía. Me tomó el rostro obligándome a mirarlo fijamente._

_-Ya me quedé sin tiempo cariño- negué mientras mis lágrimas caían. –No papá, no-._

_-Sí Bella, sí- El doctor interrumpió el momento._

_-Buenas noches señorita Swan- asentí antes de preguntar -¿Qué tiene mi papá doctor?-._

_Su mirada era de reproche, yo sabía que Charlie estaba enfermo pero nunca supe qué tuvo._

_-Dígale en mi delante- pidió Charlie de manera demasiada pausada. Ahí me di cuenta que todo él había envejecido, no quedaba nada del padre jovial que había dejado unos años atrás._

_-Charlie tiene un cáncer demasiado avanzado de estómago-_

_-¿Cuánto…?- el miedo no me dejó continuar._

_-No más de unos meses señorita-_

_Sé que pasaron varias cosas después de eso pero no me acuerdo cuales fueron. Solo sé que todo se volvió importante de la noche a la mañana. Cada gesto, casa palabra que había olvidado de él parecía ser primordial en ese momento. _

_Fue un mes que pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Charlie quiso saber todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, se lo conté con cada detalle._

_Los trabajos con lo que empecé, como fue que mi carrera empezó y la principal razón por la cual no había regresado._

_No deseaba verlo a la cara hasta que no me hubiera hecho de un nombre. 'Lo que uno hace, debe hacerlo bien' siempre dijo hasta el final._

_El último día que vivió me pidió en la mañana sacarlo al jardín. Lo hice en contra de todo lo que los doctores dijeron, era lo único que podría hacer._

_Porque ni si quiera pude ser una mejor hija._

-Llegamos- anunció Edward deteniéndose en el hotel. Le sonreí.

-Gracias por todo… incluyendo la reacción alérgica- dije riendo junto con él. Se acercó con cuidado a mi y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Mierda. Me había puesto roja como un tomate… de nuevo.

* * *

Chicas! Mil gracias!


	7. Chapter 7: You cut me open

_Stephanie Meyer es la creadora de los hermosos personajes, yo solo los he tomado prestado._

Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida perfecta se cae? Bella Swan tenía todo lo que quería pero al dejarla de la peor manera por su novio, todo cambia. Bella dejará de ser la niña dócil y linda que era.

Lo siento muchísimo. Hace un año y medio decidí que estudiar medicina sería una buena idea… y uno debe luchar por lo que quiere; lamentablemente el tiempo lo tengo cortísimo pero vengo trabajando en esto desde hace unos días. Ojalá les agrade : )

Sétimo Capítulo.- You cut me open and I keep bleeding

Era Ella la que entraba. Pude identificarla por sus cortos pasos, vi sus zapatillas de ballet rosadas posarse adelante mío.

-Bells,¿por qué estás triste?- inmediatamente me llevó los dedos a los ojos tratando de lucir un poco más decente.

-Mamá dice que a una persona triste siempre se le debe dar un abrazo- acto seguido sentí sus brazos tibios rodear mi cuello. La sostuve mientras ella pasaba sus deditos por mis cabellos.

No deseaba llorar más pero uno no siempre obtiene lo que desea. Ella parecía concentrada en mi cabello mientras a mí los recuerdos me inundaban el alma. En algún momento Ella empezó a darme besitos por el cuello, reí sin proponérmelo.

Abrieron la puerta, no necesité levantar la mirada.

-Cariño, Bella necesita descansar y usted también señorita, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer; deséale buenas noches- Ella levanto su rostro y me dio un besito en la frente.

-Buenas noches tía Bella-…era increíble lo que las palabras de una niña podían hacerle a un corazón tan negro como el mío. Ella significaba la luz.

-¿Deseas hablar Bella?-

No, no, no pensé.

Pero asentí, la mirada de Alice no era de reproche ni de prejuicios.

-Cuando hablamos hoy en la mañana todo andaba bien- asentí recordando nuestra breve conversación.

_-Alice, si una persona no te contesta en la quinceava llamada, es porque está ocupada- le dije riendo mientras me ataba la toalla a mi cuerpo mojado._

_-No te preocupes, si hay algo que soy es insistente- negué con la cabeza antes de empezar a buscar ropa para ponerme._

_-Cariño, te llamaba para invitarte a cenar. Edward se llevará a Ella al campo todo el día, yo tengo clases hasta las seis, ¿te parece a las siete?- había hablado tan rápido que solo pude decir sí varias veces._

_-Así quedamos, te quiero… besitos- Ni bien colgué sentí un peso más. No era parte de mis planes sentarme a escuchar la cháchara que Alice tenía preparado. Es decir, me agradaba su compañía pero no ese día._

_No el día que iría a visitar a mi padre._

_Tomé el abrigo que había comprado el día anterior, un par de botas que combiné con un vestido pegado y pantis negras. Iría vestida como debí haberlo hecho el día de su funeral._

_Miré por la ventana, llovía a cántaros así que tomé mi bufanda y mis guantes._

_Levanté la mirada para leer el nombre del lugar. Highgate Cementery. _

_Tenía que empezar a buscarlo. Era un cementerio de personas famosas, cadáveres de los mejores y peores ministros de Londres estaban enterrados, y en alguna esquina, como si no quisiera ser visto debía estar su tumba._

_Había sido una exageración enterrarlo ahí pero no había donde más, la famila Swan había fallecido en guerras y en pestes así que Charlie sería el primero en tener un sepelio decente decía la tía Berenice._

_No me había equivocado al decir que sería en algún rincón alejado._

_Decía: Descansa en paz, Charlie Swan, amado padre, hermano y esposo. _

_Eso me llevó a mi mamá, ¿por qué la tía Berenice nunca quiso enterrarlo junto con él?_

_La culpable fui yo. Si hubiera estado físicamente podría haber hecho todo lo posible para que en vez de codearse con ministros, Charlie estuviera a lado de Renné._

_La tumba se veía descuidada pero igual conservaba dos rosas rojas que se veían medianamente vivas. Las tomé con cuidado y las cambié por las blancas que había comprado al llegar._

_-Siento no mucho no haber vuelto papá- susurré acariciando su nombre en la tumba._

_-Más deberías sentir el haberlo abandonado cuando más te necesitó. Eres una malagradecida Isabella- Me congelé, nunca me había sentido tan atemorizada en mi vida. Nunca._

-¿Quién era Bella? … nadie tiene derecho a decirte eso, nadie más que tú sabe cómo te sentiste en ese momento Bella, no eres culpable cariño, no lo eres-

Pobre Alice, pensando que siempre había sido una santa paloma. No le quitaría esa imagen, no por ahora… solo necesitaba que alguien me escuchase y que no me conociese.

-Ella era mi tía Berenice. Ella es el único familiar de Charlie vivo. No me crié en realidad con ella pero era lo más cercano cuando Charlie necesitaba que alguien cuidara de mí. Ella tuvo mi tutela por unos meses hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y fui a Estados Unidos. No he hablado con la tía Berenice desde que mi papá murió- Alice tomó mi mano y no dudó en darme un fuerte abrazo, sabía que lo necesitaba.

-Bella, solo tú puedes saber si la decisiones que tomaste fueron correctas o no pero tu papá te amaba; él te hubiera perdonado si al final no hubieras hecho lo correcto siempre estás a tiempo de corregirte-

La envidié por un segundo. Ella seguía teniendo a sus padres pero aunque no los veía muy seguido siempre hablaba de ellos.

Edward abrió la puerta del cuarto con delicadeza.

-Te traje una manta y un té, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes si deseas- le sonreí sin importarme en realidad como me veía. Alice me ayudó a levantarme y me condujo hacia el cuarto. Edward no dijo nada cuando ella cerró la puerta discretamente dándome privacidad.

¿Cómo mierda había llegado ahí?

_Volteé a mirarla. Sus ojos me querían destruir y si no fuera por el bastón que la sostenía probablemente lo hubiera hecho._

_Me eché a correr de tal forma que mis botas estaban manchadas de barro, de tal forma que no podía respirar cuando salí ni podía mover un mísero dedo para llamar un taxi._

_Cuando uno paró sonriéndome descaradamente ofreciéndose a llevarme, le saqué el dedo medio y saqué fuerzas para subirme a otro que me trajo directo donde Alice, Edward y Ella._

-Duerme tranquila, mañana saldré temprano pero Edward se quedará todo el día en casa-

Eso no ayudaba a que mis nervios se calmasen. Edward y yo solos en una misma casa me hacían delirar.

Debía dormir, debía hacerlo ahora que estaba completamente abrigada y que no estaba sola por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

Tenía que agradecérselo de alguna manera.

Miré a mi alrededor. Todo el cuarto era una maravilla, inclusive tenía un televisor plasma y una pequeña cafetera. Alice era simplemente una de las mejores personas del mundo.

El sueño no parecía querer venir ni por asomo.

Luego empezó… esa picazón en las manos, esas ganas de tomar un lápiz o un carboncillo y tener una hoja en blanco. Posé mi mirada en el pequeño escritorio que había ahí, si Alice era como yo tendría todo lo necesario.

No quise hacer bulla al levantarme así que fui de puntas y ¡eureka!

Fueron recién las tres de la mañana cuando pude dormir. Ya tenía otro cuadro.

_Era un día como cualquier otro. Bella Swan de quince años bajaba corriendo sabiendo que llegaría tarde al colegio sino se apuraba. Charlie la esperaba abajo con el desayuno._

_-Te levanté tres veces y te advierto que no firmaré otra papeleta de tardanza- Bella rodó los ojos mientras comía una tostada con mermelada._

_-Ya lo sé… necesitó dinero- Charlie la miró dudando._

_-¿Para qué?- Bella metía todos sus libros al maletín mientras le respondía._

_-Voy de excursión a la escuela de arte… firmaste mi permiso hace como dos semanas… quiero comprar unas cosas que solo venden ahí-_

_Charlie asintió y saco varios billetes._

_-Te quiero temprano en casa- dijo para después soltar un gruñido. Bella corrió al baño y se lavó lo más rápido posible, luego salió corriendo hacia la parada de autobús._

_Ni bien pisó la cafetería del colegio sonó el timbre. Demonios, tendría que ir a la sala de castigo._

_Cuando llegó, la profesora Stan le sonrió. _

_-Ya sabes, una hora y media Isabella, podrás aprovechar para terminar el dibujo del otro día, el que hiciste en la pared- _

_Bella le sonrió lo más inocente posible._

_-Al conserje les encantan- dicho esto se retiró a su asiento._

_Perdería solo historia universal, lo que le era bastante irrelevante, todo lo que se trataba de leer era buena._

_En el salón había pocos chicos, solo tres chicas menores y un niño ligeramente autista._

_Se sentó junto con su block sketch y su carboncillo._

_Luego de un rato sintió que la miraban, no necesitaba ni si quiera levantar la mirada. _

_-Hawkins, hace semanas que no te dignabas a venir- le dijo Bella acortando distancias y sentándose cerca a él._

_Angelo se acercó descaradamente y la besó sin inmutarse. Bella le mordió el labio._

_-Piensa bien en lo que dejas atrás cuando se te ocurre dejar de contestar mis llamadas, mis mensajes y mis correos de voz cariño- le dio una cachetada que resonó e iba de camino hacia la salida cuando Angelo habló fuerte y claro._

_-Mi mamá murió Bella- _

_La mochila de ella cayó al piso y solo pudo voltear a verlo. El pobre no lloraba pero la tristeza adentro de sus ojos era inmensa y tan profunda como el mismísimo mar._

_Lo hizo levantarse y lo guió hacia la salida secreta._

_-Cuéntame lo que pasó- Angelo la abrazó a su pecho, la había extrañado tanto como nadie podía imaginarse. _

_-Me llamó para que la esperara despierto, tenía una sorpresa me dijo… la esperé junto con mi papá y solo llegó la policía en la madrugada diciendo que un conductor ebrio la había chocado-_

_Bella preguntó -¿Por qué no me dijiste? Hubiera estado contigo- Angelo la miró y soltó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica._

_-Quería llamarte, en verdad quería pero todo fue demasiado rápido Bells, no he dormido desde entonces y me vine porque prefiero estar acá que en mi casa, mi abuela llora todos los días y mi papá no hace nada… no quería tener que verles la cara a todos-_

_Bella lo tomó del rostro y lo obligó a mirarla. –Yo voy a estar contigo- y se bajó un poco la blusa dejando ver debajo de su hombro lo que ambos tenían tatuados. _

_SEMPRE._

Bella se sobresaltó al ver que el recuerdo se desvanecía. Hace tiempo que no se acordaba de él. Se levantó con cuidado para mirarse al espejo, se desabotonó la blusa y lo vio. Ni el tiempo ni el alcohol había logrado que se quitara. Esa palabra que pensó que definiría una tonta relación de adolescentes.

Todo termina, nada dura para siempre fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida nuevamente.

La mañana siguiente había empezado de manera muy normal. Pasó toda la mañana con Edward conversando y ayudándolo en los quehaceres que el pobre se veía obligado a hacer.

-Alice, Alice, Alice… siempre le ruego que no deje todo tirado- dijo levantando un montón de ropa del piso y doblándola. Me sonrojé al ver que acomodaba los sostenes y las bragas en sus lugares.

Yo lo ayudé a tender las camas y a acomodar las cosas de Ella que parecía un poco menos desordenada que Alice. Al lado de su cama vi una foto del famoso Jasper.

-El es muy ordenado, demasiado ya- comentó Edward limpiando la imagen con un pañuelo.

-Es un gran hombre, es como un hermano para mí- sonreí porque tal vez incluso nunca lo conocería pero el cariño que sentía por el fue innato.

Seguimos ordenando ambos… hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía en realidad. Tenía que aceptar que me sentía como en casa, escuchando a Edward contar sus aventuras con Ella o parte de su vida con Alice.

-¿Mantienen contacto con sus padres?- Edward sonrió.

-Claro, llaman a diario. Mi mamá es pianista y mi papá se dedica a la arquitectura. Nos criamos en varios países pero nos asentamos en Holanda hasta que conseguí trabajo aquí y Alice me siguió con la pequeña Ella-

-¿De donde son?- pregunté con curiosidad sentándome en el mueble del cuarto de Ella.

-Es algo complicada, yo nací cerca a Holanda pero Alice nació en Australia pero siempre decimos que somos británicos porque de acá son nuestros padres así que este es hogar para nosotros- reí sin proponérmelo. Si que sus vidas habían sido varias travesías.

-Debe haber sido divertido tener tantas aventuras… yo nunca salí de Londres- le comenté recordando las tantas veces que rogué para que nos mudáramos y visitáramos algo mas que la ciudad del gran reloj.

-Tuvo sus ventajas pero eso crea en ti varios sentimientos… no es perfecto anochecer en Rusia y amanecer en Los Angeles- había cierta melancolía en su hablar así que no me arriesgué a preguntar nada más.

-¿De dónde eres tú?-

-Nothing Hill no salía de ahí hasta que me mudé a Los Angeles cuando mi papa falleció, luego me quedé allá. No es hogar exactamente pero ofrecía muchas cosas que Londres nunca me dio-

Edward me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de decirme -Eres artista… psicológicamente no te gusta asentarte. Lo entiendo en verdad, Alice desea mudarse y no lo hace porque para Jasper serían un montón de trámites- reí sabiendo que decía la verdad.

-Exacto… pero igual y con todos mis miedos me iba a casar-

¿Por qué demonios eso había salido de mi boca? ¡Tienes que pensar antes de hablar Isabella!

-Todo pasa por algo, no estaba en el destino escrito que te casaras- Sonaba tanto a las creyentes del futuro que tuve que fingir una tos para no reirme.

-¿Te quedas a almorzar? … seremos solo tú y yo probablemente porque Alice no ha llamado a avisar ni nada- me preguntó de camino hacia el primer piso.

-No cocines, te invitó pero tú elige un buen lugar- Edward parecía a punto de decir que no pero terminó aceptando.

Comimos en un restaurante pequeño pero encantador.

-Definitivamente fue las mejores albóndigas de toda mi vida- le dije mientras íbamos por un café antes de regresar.

-Cocinan delicioso, son una familia italiana- él había insistido en invitarme esta vez así que yo escogí el café. Era uno cerca al restaurante, nos atendieron como debía ser mientras conversábamos de otras cosas.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Me tiró una cachetada. Esa fue la primera y la última vez que se me ocurrió hacerme el galán-

Ambos soltamos en risotadas tanto así que empecé a llorar.

-Ahora te toca a ti- me puse a pensar, ¿alguna experiencia vergonzosa?

No recordaba ninguna en verdad.

-Vamos, a todos nos ha pasado algo que nos ha dejado rojos-

Ahí me vino el recuerdo.

-Estaba con Rose en una exposición y había una escultura enorme de hielo entonces en la mitad el artista nos dios champagna para hacer un brindis y no sé cómo me tropecé y para no caerme me agarró de la escultura y no solo la rompí sino que el champagne le cayó a él- Edward soltó a reír.

-Tienes que ver tu cara, te has puesto roja- Me tapé el rostro con vergüenza.

Seguimos contando cosas sobre nosotros fue demasiado divertido pero cuando nos dimos cuenta que era tarde tomamos un taxi hacia la casa.

-Bella- grito emocionada Ella antes de tirarse a mis brazos, aunque estaba manchada de pintura y de oleos le di vueltas antes de bajarla.

-Pequeño bicho, ¿Dónde han estado?- le pregunté. Ella me sonrió y se fue corriendo para traerme un cuadro.

Mostraba un paisaje muy bonito, la técnica era primariosa pero bastante buena para ser una niña tan pequeña.

Alice apareció detrás.

-Vamos, el agua ya está tibia, a bañarse- Ella asintió, me dejó con el cuadro en la mano y subió corriendo no sin antes abrazar a Edward.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- le pregunté a Alice antes de abrazarla.

-Muy bien, fue divertidísimo. Nos enseñaron como se ordeñan a las vacas, como pastorear ovejas y además pasamos las dos últimas horas trabajando en pinturas del paisaje- comentó emocionada dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Estoy demasiado cansada pero valió la pena, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer… en fin, ¿Qué hicieron ustedes? – Edward la miró con reproche.

-Ordenando toda la casa, Bella me ayudó, luego hemos ido a almorzar- Alice se acercó y le apachurró los cachetes –El cielo te lo va a pagar-, no pude evitar reír cuando Edward rodó los ojos.

-¿Ya estás mejor Bells?- le sonreí antes de asentir.-Gracias por todo chicos, ya es hora de que me vaya-.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tomar taxi?- negué a la propuesta. –Quiero ir caminando, es temprano todavía-.

Me despedí de ambos dándoles besos en las mejillas y grité una despedida a la bicho de Ella.

Sería un largo camino, así que compre un té helado en Starbucks y una butifarra de jamón.

Paseé un rato caminando por algunos parques que encontré del camino pero cuando vi el sol caer me di cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba. Tendría que tomar el subway porque no había rastro alguno de un taxi.

No lo había usado mucho nunca, pero tendría que aprender si deseaba llegar viva.

Había un cartel que me recibió ni bien bajé, decía paso por paso lo que debía hacer.

Seguí los pasos con mucha cautela y aunque tuve que lidiar con personas problemáticas pude sentarme en un asiento en el subway.

Cuando escuché el nombre de la estación en la que supe que tenía que bajarme, lo hice y caminé con rapidez, la noche ya había llegado así que tomé mi celular con fuerza y segupi caminando.

El trayecto se me hizo larguísimo, cuando por fin vi el hotel en la esquina sonreí de alivio. En ese exacto momento un hombre alto me empujó.

-Disculpa- volteó y le sonreía haciéndole saber que no importaba cuando sus ojos se me quedaron clavados.

-¿Isabella Swan?-

Maldita sea era Angelo Hawkins.


	8. Chapter 8: Faith

_Stephanie Meyer es la creadora de los hermosos personajes, yo solo los he tomado prestado._

Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida perfecta se cae? Bella Swan tenía todo lo que quería pero al dejarla de la peor manera por su novio, todo cambia. Bella dejará de ser la niña dócil y linda que era.

* * *

Octavo capítulo.- Faith

Me quedé en nada. Muda. Nada era lo que cruzaba por mi mente.

-No pensé encontrarte aquí, juraba que seguías en Estados Unidos- me abrazó como si fuéramos amigos de tiempo e inclusive me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mira voy de corrido, tengo una cena de trabajo y no puedo conversar mucho, acá te dejo mi tarjeta, llámame y no desaparezcas de nuevo Bells- avanzó un poco antes de voltear, despedirse con la mano y decir –En serio es un gusto verte- y me dio esa sonrisa que no había cambiado en nada.

Tuve que voltear y seguir mi camino por miedo a que se le ocurriera seguir hablando pero ni bien llegué a mi suite me puse a pensar.

¿Cómo podía hablarme tan tranquilamente luego de que lo dejé como lo hice? Yo no lo haría, probablemente lo hubiera ignorado completamente.

_Tomé mi maleta de ruedas con fuerza y la jalé hasta la pantalla que daban los vuelos._

_Los Angeles, Estados Unidos – Salida: 15:45_

_-Bella no hagas esto- me dijo tomando mi brazo. Volteé a mirarlo._

_-No es tu problema, lárgate- sus ojos se oscurecieron del dolor pero no me importó. Era lo que yo necesitaba hacer y nadie debía meterse._

_-A mi no me dejas con la palabra en la boca- Él no era así. Angelo nunca había usado esa frase conmigo así que supe que era su último intento._

_-Suéltame- exigí pero no pude soltarme, él era más fuerte que yo, muchísimo más._

_-No puedes irte, tú no quieres eso… tu padre no…- Vi todo rojo._

_-¡Ni te atrevas a hablar de mi padre, ni una mísera palabra!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, sujeté mi maleta y corrí hasta la puerta de embarque. No miré para atrás nunca más._

Nunca volví a hablar con él, ni traté de contactarlo.

No había cambiado en nada. Su mirada seguía siendo perturbadora en el nivel más exquisito y su rostro seguía siendo angelical.

Tomé su tarjeta, 'CFO Menphis'

Tenía que contárselo a Rosalie. Revisé la hora, debía recién estar amaneciendo en Estados Unidos así que abrí mi correo.

_Asunto: Noticias_

_Rose,_

_Te vas a morir cuando te cuente lo que me pasó. ¡Me encontré con Angelo! ¿Te acuerdas que te conté de él? Me dio su tarjeta._

_Sabes cómo terminó todo entre nosotros pero aun así se portó demasiado alegre conmigo. _

_¿Te fuiste de viaje con Emmett al final?_

_Siempre estoy para ti, tú lo sabes._

_Bella_

Pulsé 'enviar' y cerré la laptop.

Tomé un baño caliente antes de meterme a mi cama para dormir.

El sonido de la puerta me levantó, era mi desayuno.

Agradecí al joven que me lo trajo. No estaba desagradable pero me estresaba el hecho que tuviera sabor comercial. Ni bien terminé la segunda tostada, tomé el jugo de manera rápida y salí corriendo… iba tarde para lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Recordaba el camino con exactitud. Empecé a caminar con energía, doble a la derecha infinidad de veces, luego tuve que entrar por un pasadizo para llegar al lugar donde había sido mi primera exposición. Era un lugar pacífico seguía siéndolo, recordar es volver a vivir dicen y tienen mucha razón.

_-Buenas noches con todos tengo el honor esta noche de presentarle al talento joven de nuestra ciudad, con apenas 18 años recién cumplidos Isabella Swan nos presenta su primera colección- El representante de la promotora le sonrió antes de darle el micrófono._

_Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría o casi todos eran personas que no recordaba, solo esta Angelo quien le sonrió toda la noche sin esperar el día siguiente, amigas de secundaria que iban solo por la cámaras y luego nadie de su familia, absolutamente nadie. _

_-Muchas gracias, esta primera colección se la dedico a mi padre quien falleció hace poco tiempo. Él inspiró cada cuadro, nuevamente gracias y espero que disfruten la noche- devolvió el micrófono y se dedicó a recibir las felicidades de todos._

_Angelo fue el último, la beso con dulzura y le dijo-Esta será tu gran noche, pero salva energías porque nos falta ir a nuestro lugar favorito- ella le sonrió antes de abrazarlo y lo vio no de la manera normal sino de esa forma donde querías memorizar el rostro de la persona porque sabes que será la última vez. _

_Toda la noche fue increíble, los cuadros se vendieron e incluso pidieron replicas las cuales el promotor les juro que llegarían a sus casa al día siguiente. Bella no se alejó de Angelo quien como pareja era estupendo._

_Cuando el promotor le indicó que ya era hora de irse con la elegancia inglesa Bella abandonó el lugar con Angelo._

_-Vamos en mi auto, tengo una sorpresa para 'el talento joven de Londres'- rió antes de abrazarla y darle un empujón cariñoso._

_-Ok, pero llévame temprano a casa, sabes que mañana…- eso la ponía triste pero en menos de un segundo recobró su alegría, esa noche era para ambos, la última._

_-Hay algo que necesitas hacer, vienes repitiéndolo toda la semana, no te preocupes estarás en casa puntual- le sonrió de la manera en la que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil. _

_Angelo manejó con rapidez cruzando la ciudad hasta llegar al océano mismo. Le pide esperarla un segundo, luego desde el auto Bella ve sorprendida como las luces se prenden formando un gran corazón con su nombre al centro._

_-¡Angelo!- grita emocionada, este se para junto al corazón y le abre los brazos. Ella va corriendo emocionada y lo besa._

_-¿Te gusta?- Bella sonrió, asintió varias veces y sin darse cuenta empezó a soltar lágrimas._

_-No llores cariño- ella sonrió y negó –Lo hago de felicidad, es hermoso-._

_-Señorita Swan, ¿desea ver las estrellas conmigo?-_

_-Me encantaría- Angelo se quitó su terno y lo estiró para que la espalda de Bella no se ensuciara._

_Pasaron echados un rato, conversaron y como siempre Angelo habló siempre usando el famoso 'nosotros'. Bella se dedicó a escucharlo y a asentir. No habría un nosotros si ella hacía lo que tenía planeado al día siguiente._

-Disculpe, permiso- era un señor que deseaba pasar con cajas gigantes.

-Pase- me hice a un lado y llegué a cruzar a un café de al frente.

Pedí una butifarra de jamón y café con leche.

Volver a ver la galería definitivamente me había dejado de un humor maniaco depresivo.

Sin esperármelo sentí la pisada de alguien.

-¡Auch!- exclamé.

-Bella, lo siento demasiado- era Edward.

-Hola, ¿qué haces por acá?- le pregunté parándome. Él me miró antes de sonreír.

-Andaba buscando un local, es que tengo una reunión mañana con un arquitecto para ver un condominio, ¿tu?-

Volteé y le señalé la galería.

-Ahí fue mi primera exposición, vine tan temprano porque sé que estaría vacio. Por lo menos hace años al medio día le echan cortinas porque también se enseña arte ahí- le comenté.

-¿Todas las demás fueron en Estados Unidos?- asentí.

-Solo la primera fue acá, Dios gracias que mi promotor tenía sede en LA-

Caminamos un poco calle abajo.

-¿Cómo está Ella?- tenía que ser sincera, no tenía de que hablar. Edward me ponía nerviosa.

Edward tenía la intención de contestarme pero su expresión cambió radicalmente.

Seguí el curso de su mirada. Era una mujer que acaba de cruzar la calle.

-¿Quién es?- no quise soportar la curiosidad.

-Mi prometida… Bella disculpa, debo ir a solucionar algo- no me dirigió ninguna mirada lo que me dolió. Cruzó la calle y vi como la tomó del brazo.

Ella era una rubia espectacularmente alta, llevaba un bolso en la mano y pude ver como su rostro se desencajaba al verlo.

Fue un balde de agua fría. Su prometida. Su condenada prometida.

Mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Rose, hola- revisé la hora, debían ser las 4 de la mañana por allá.

-Bella, acabo de regresar, vi tu correo. No puedo creerlo-

La noticia seguía estando fría en mi mente pero Rose esperaba una respuesta.

-Yo tampoco Rose, me quedé sorprendida-

-Dios santo, debes llamarlo Bella, debes hacerlo… por algo pasan las cosas, definitivamente, es el destino diciéndote algo- tenía en mi rostro una sonrisa pequeña.

El destino, el destino. Maldita sea, ¿Qué le costaba al destino ser más claro?

-No esperes a que el destino te ponga un cartel al frente diciéndote, 'llámalo'-

Levanté la mirada hacia el cielo, estaba medio gris pero casi al horizonte podía ver el sol, si no fuera por un estúpido cartel promocionando una línea telefónica.

La imagen de dos jóvenes que estaban en teoría en diferentes países y estaban hablando por teléfono.

'Llámalo, no dejes que tus seres queridos se alejen de ti'

Empecé a reír.

-¿Bella?- podía ver mi reflejo en uno de los ventanales, estaba roja como un tomate.

Puse la llamada en espera, tomé una foto y se la mandé a Rose.

A los segundos se unió a mis risas.

-Esto prueba que tengo razón, hazlo-

-¿Tú crees?- la cuestioné no muy segura.

La escuché bostezar para luego contestarme –La verdad es que… ¡carajo, lánzate!- reí por el acento texano que se le salía a veces.

-Bueno, cuando llegué al hotel lo haré… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-

-Relajantes, las necesitaba tanto… con Emmett hemos acordado olvidarnos del tema por un tiempo, tal vez así… suceda y sino ya veremos que hacemos… todo con calma-

Me destrozaba el alma no poder estar con ella en estos momentos pero me consolaba sabiendo que Emmett nunca la dejaría sola.

-Me alegro mucho por ambos- le respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Alguna intención de regresar?- preguntó.

-Ninguna, Londres me está gustando- además tenía una colección que terminar inspiradas de corazones rotos y la influencia inglesa en mí.

-Bells, te dejo… estoy agotada y en unas horas debo regresar a trabajar. La próxima semana iré a Washington, papá tiene una gala a la cual estoy obligada a ir- como parte de la vida política que su padre siempre llevó, Rose nunca tuvo más remedio que aceptarla de la mejor manera.

-Suerte Rosie, mándale mis saludos al oso- la escuché reír en voz baja.

-Ok ok, me voy, besotes-

Ambas colgamos al mismo tiempo. Revisé la hora, 12 del día.

Decidí que iría a ver una película, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, las películas en el famoso Netflix no contaban.

La cartelera estaba repleta de películas comerciales, nada verdaderamente sustancial pero me decidí por una romántica 'Like crazy'.

La trama giraba entorno a dos jóvenes que se enamoran, ella es de Estados Unidos, y él de Londres. La visa de ella expira pero no se va hasta después de varios meses y cuando desea regresar a Londres no puede por problemas legales. Desde ahí empiezan los verdaderos conflictos como las relaciones a distancia, las infidelidades, las mentiras y todo lo demás.

El final fue tan abierto. Una escena clara de ambos bañándose juntos. Cada uno recuerda como solía ser el otro y creo que la cuestión final es si alguna vez volverían a serlo.

¿Alguna vez volvería a ser esa Bella emocionada por vivir la vida?

Lo único bueno que salió de la muerte de mi padre fue eso, los deseos de ser alguien.

Jacob fue un pasaje de mi vida importante, pero hubo un antes. Una Bella loca, que cometió errores, que tuvo sus momentos promiscuos pero que era como la vida misma.

Ya no la sentía dentro de mí, quería madurar. Deseaba tener hijos, un esposo, una familia. Pero la quería en mí, de nuevo.

Quería un maldito equilibrio. Una Bella loca pero madura. Y más que nada quería… lo que todos queremos, amar y ser amado.

-¡Bella!- andaba distraída así que volteé para distintos lados.

-¡Bella, arriba!- reí, elevé mi cabeza y la risa se me contuvo en la garganta. No le había reconocido la voz, era Angelo.

-Sube, sube- escuché un click, la puerta que estaba adelante mío, se abrió. Era un departamento.

-Tercer piso- asentí no muy segura pero subí.

Cuando me abrió la puerta, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

-Es increíble, encontrarnos de nuevo. Ven, entra, estaba preparando el almuerzo-

Angelo siempre fue hablador, eso no había cambiado en nada. Y me agradaba, eso también siempre fue así.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- se lo relaté en pocas palabras, parecía interesado y varias veces me pidió más detalles… quería escucharme, era algo que había olvidado como se sentía.

El chillido de su alarma se hizo presente dándole a entender que la comida ya estaba lista. Era un pollo al horno con ensalada.

-Hice bastante porque esperaba guardarlo por varios días- comentó avergonzado.

-¿No paras mucho acá?- negó varias veces.

-El trabajo me trae muerto, ando en negociaciones, con las justas llego a dormir- eso explicaba las ojeras y el enorme desorden que había.

Pareció darse cuenta y eso hizo que luciera aún más avergonzado.

-No me va bien viviendo solo- ambos reímos.

-¿Cómo está tu papá?- le pregunté. Su sonrisa carismática volvió.

-Sigue viviendo donde siempre, se compró dos perros, todo el día para con ellos. Trabaja desde la casa, corrige balances y esas cosas- se le veía emocionado por hablar de su padre.

-Lo voy a visitar siempre que puedo- me dijo mientras servía ambos platos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de su pequeño comedor.

-¿En qué parte de Estados Unidos vivías?- me preguntó ni bien empezamos a comer.

-Me instalé en Los Angeles pero Nueva York fue al primer lugar donde llegué- debía reconocer que aunque la comida estaba un poco pasada de sal, era aceptable.

-¿Cuándo te mudaste a la ciudad?- le pregunté. Sonrió.

-Hace bastante tiempo, en realidad, ni bien inicié la universidad me alquilé un cuarto. Ya con lo que había ahorrado, me compré este piso. Me salió una ganga porque el dueño tenía prisa de irse del país- El piso no se veía espectacularmente grande pero para una persona estaba bien. Estaba no muy decorado, pero era comprensible, era un hombre al final.

-Tuviste suerte entonces, es genial que ya tengas algo propio- yo logré comprarme un departamento un poco más grande con mis sueldos pero primero viví en la casa de Rosalie.

-Sí, me sirve cuando mi papá viene por un par de días o mis primas- parecía alegra al hablar de su familia. Siempre fue muy hogareño, tenía varias fotos colgadas de su familia alrededor de la sala.

-Espectacular, ¿estudiaste negocios internacionales?- negó.

-No, terminé en Gestión de Empresas, me faltaron dos puntos- comentó medio en risa.

-¿Para quién trabajas?- le pregunté.

-Para una empresa de servicios telefónicos- contuve la risa. Dios, ya entendí la tremenda indirecta.

-¿Eres artista independiente?- asentí.

-Sí, he trabajado en algunas cosas para Londres, diseñando muros artísticos, pinturas- le comenté.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio, de rato en rato volvíamos a conversar pero nada trascendental. Ni bien terminamos, me ofrecí a lavar los platos pero él negó diciendo que lo haría rápido.

Su pequeño departamento tenía papeles regados por todos sitios, algunos envases de Starbucks y una que otra botella de cerveza. No pude resistirme a ordenar un poco. Acomodé los papeles amontonados en el mueble largo, los coloqué al costado de la computadora, boté los envases inservibles y me tomé la molestia de estirar la ropa limpia que aún no había sacado de la ropa de la lavandería.

-¡Dios que vergüenza, hace tiempo que no te veo y todo esto es un maldito desastre!- exclamó Angelo haciendo que riera.

-No hay problema, trabajas todo el día, es comprensible- lo tranquilicé.

-Tengo algo muy interesante sobre ti, déjame buscarlo, lo tengo en mi habitación- corrió a buscarlo y regresó rápidamente.

-Entrevista exclusiva con la artista del momento: Isabella Swan, incluido diez cosas que no sabía de ella- recordaba esa entrevista, fue antes de que me comprometiera con Jacob, era una entrevista para GQ, había hecho un sencillo photoshoot adentro de mi estudio mientras pintaba.

-Nunca he usado medias de igual color en mi vida- reí más que por la confesión por su voz tratando de imitar a la periodista.

-Llegué a Los Ángeles con una maleta y veintiséis dólare- asentí orgullosa.

-Tocaba el clarinete en mi colegio- Eso Angelo si lo sabía, él tocaba el arpa.

Así seguían varias cosas más. Angelo parecía verdaderamente alegre burlándose de mí. En algún momento se detuvo.

-Luego de que te fuiste… supe que serías grande- mierda, no estaba preparada para ese golpe bajo.

* * *

Siento muchísimo haberlas dejado colgadas por tanto tiempo. La academia me deja exhausta. Los quiero!


	9. Chapter 9: Kate Denali

_Stephanie Meyer es la creadora de los hermosos personajes, yo solo los he tomado prestado._

Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida perfecta se cae? Bella Swan tenía todo lo que quería pero al dejarla de la peor manera por su novio, todo cambia. Bella dejará de ser la niña dócil y linda que era.

* * *

Noveno capítulo.- Kate Denali

Edward's POV

Ni bien la vi, las ganas de ahorcarla volvieron. La detestaba con toda el alma, pero había algo que ella debía devolverme.

-Kate, que gusto de verte- le dije bajo sarcasmo. Ella hizo una mueca con su rostro.

-Querido, siempre es un placer verte… amorcito- tal vez los lentes oscuros que llevaba no dejaba que le viera el alma, pero no era necesario, la conocía demasiado bien.

-Mi vida, deja de odiarme, no va desaparecer todo lo vivido- había sido un estúpido al fijarme en un mujer tan fría y calculadora.

-Eres demasiado cruel- se sacó los lentes lentamente.

La mirada que me dio, me hizo recordar todo.

_-Kate Denali, mucho gusto- me ofreció su mano tímidamente, la tomé sin dudarlo. Era hermosa de pies a cabeza. Tenía un vestido simple con una chaqueta negra a juego que la hacía ver como una groupie de rock._

_-Edward Cullen- observó mi coche. Lo había chocado con su motocicleta._

_-Discúlpame, el auto me pasó por delante, no vi el tuyo- su voz no era escandalosa, era suave… demasiado suave._

_-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada- era mentira, había volado mi farol izquierdo y un pedazo de la ventana trasera._

_-Dame el número de tu aseguradora, hablaré con ellos, para ver cuánto costará mi descuido- me sonrió por primera vez, tenía la sonrisa perfecta._

_-En verdad, yo puedo arreglarlo, no te preocupes- no pareció muy convencida._

_-Déjame recompensártelo de alguna forma, por favor- me suplicó._

_-Invítame a cenar- sonrió avergonzada agachando la cabeza, eso hizo que su cabellera rubia se moviera hacia adelante._

_-¿De verdad no deseas que pague los gastos?- negué varias veces._

_-Bueno, entonces te invito a cenar, ¿puedes mañana?- asentí, iba a tener que cancelar mi noche de maratón de los Backyardigans pero iba a valer la pena._

_-Tu elige el restaurante, mañana nos encontramos acá, 8 en punto, ¿te parece?- _

_-Me parece bien- no sé qué vio en mí, pero rió ligeramente._

_De ahí todo fue cuesta arriba. Salimos millones de veces. Kate Denali era maravillosa, había crecido en Bélgica con sus primas y tíos ya que sus padres fallecieron cuando era pequeña; no hablaba mucho de su familia pero supuse que era por el dolor que le causaba. Llevaba viviendo en Londres poco tiempo por eso no conocía las calles. _

_Pasaron varias semanas, ella conoció a Alice y a Ella. No tenía demasiado tiempo disponible porque trabajaba en diferentes cosas pero eso no evitaba que diversas noches en la semana durmiéramos juntos en su pequeño departamento._

_Reíamos demasiadas veces al día, la llamaba y conversábamos durante el almuerzo e inclusive una a las quinientas comíamos juntos. _

_La amaba, lo sentía. Fueron cuatro meses maravillosos, ella había hecho mi regreso a Londres, perfecto._

_Hasta que un día decidí que no la quería ver una vez al día o conversar dos horas sino la quería tener conmigo para siempre. Esa rubia de ojos azules me había cautivado._

_Un sábado saliendo de una obra de teatro que fuimos a ver, ella propuso ir a comer postres en un lugar que a ambos nos encantaba. _

_-¿Quieres que ordene por ti mientras vas al baño, Ed?- me preguntó, asentí. Necesitaba refrescarme, se lo iba a proponer ahí mismo, sería espontáneo. El anillo lo había sacado del lugar de donde lo guardaba._

_Cuando regresé, me sonrió._

_-Te he pedido un soufflé de lúcuma, están de temporada, sé que te va a encantar- la tomé de las manos y entrelacé nuestros dedos._

_-Te amo- no era la primera vez que se lo decía. Ella se acercó a mi oído y me susurró –Yo también, eres lo mejor que me podía haber pasado- ese tipo de cosas me hacían amarla aún más._

_-Kate Denali, ¿quieres pasar tu vida conmigo?- no me había arrodillado, simplemente se lo susurré. Su respiración se detuvo por un momento, pude sentirlo por la cercanía._

_Sujetó mis dedos aún más fuertes. Por unos segundos dudé de que me fuera a decir que sí pero cuando posó su mirada en la mía, no tuve ninguna duda. _

_-Definitivamente- era el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra. Me casaría con ella. La amaría siempre._

_Todavía no se lo había dicho a Alice porque ambos acordamos que pasaríamos por lo menos un par de días en nuestra propia burbuja._

_Un día después, en la oficina me llegó una llamada._

_-¿Estoy hablando con Edward Cullen?- era la voz de una mujer._

_-Sí, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- le pregunté tratando de sonar amable._

_-Mi nombre es- hizo una pausa- Carmen Denali-._

_-¿Es la tía de Kate?, mucho gusto en hablar con usted- comenté emocionado. Era el primer familiar de Kate a quien conocía._

_-Efectivamente, señor Cullen, necesito hablar con usted, es urgente. Mire estaré en la ciudad solo por una noche- no entendía que pasaba en realidad._

_-¿Podemos invitarla a comer señora? Kate estaría encantada, ella los extraña muchísimo- la mujer rió._

_-Mire, lo espero en el restaurante que está al frente de su oficina, dentro de dos horas. Sea puntual, por favor- sin permitirme decir algo más, colgó._

_Las dos horas de espera se me hicieron un siglo entero. No comprendía porque está mujer tenía tanta urgencia de hablar conmigo. Kate hablaba poco de ellos pero casi siempre hablaba con sus primas. Conocía de Irina y de Tanya, era como hermanas para ella._

_¿Qué pasaba acá? Cuando revisé mi reloj faltaban dos minutos para la cita._

_Bajé por el ascensor y llegué al restaurante._

_Ya me esperaba ahí, se notaba que era refinada. Era una mujer mayor con una gabardina larga negra y con guantes._

_-Siéntese- no sonreía, en realidad parecía preocupada de que alguien la viera._

_-Señor Cullen, yo soy la tía de Kate- asentí._

_-Ella necesita obtener la visa británica y lo está usando- negué. Demasiada información para una sola oración._

_-Llevo dos años rastreándola como un miserable animal. No es huérfana, mi hermana está hospitalizada por problemas del corazón y mi cuñado es un hombre mayor que no se puede dar el lujo de tener más molestias por culpa de la niña que les tocó como hija. Ni bien usted firme el papel se va a condenar solo-_

_¿Qué mierda hablaba esta mujer? No era posible que hablara de Kate, esa arpía que describía no era mi prometida._

_-Mire- sacó del bolso un sobre manila. Lo abrí con miedo. Eran certificados de nacimiento, de centros psiquiátricos de los que había escapado, fotos de ella en diferentes sitios._

_-Su visa expira en tres meses más, le apuesto que le hablado de casarse en una ceremonia simple, con sus primas de testigo y su familia- asentí. Ella decía que era mejor así, no gastaríamos mucho y podríamos darnos el lujo de comprar un piso para ambos._

_-Ella está enferma, totalmente enferma. Usted es el cuarto al que tengo que espantar, siempre que estoy a punto de atraparla y obligarla a entrar al centro de salud mental, se me escapa- esta mujer hablaba de cosas que no sabía, que no imaginaba si quiera._

_-¡Usted está loca!- exclamé. Ella me miró furiosa._

_-Usted no ha tenido que vivir las angustias que yo me he visto obligada a, agradezca jovencito, tome sus cosas y continúe viviendo con su hermana y su sobrina; así estará mejor-_

_-Iré al departamento, ella vendrá y negará todo- me miró con lástima._

_-¿Crees que la encontrarás ahí?- preguntó sonriéndome falsamente –Ya debe saber que he llegado, hijo hazme caso. Tengo un hijo de tu edad, por favor, sé de lo que te estoy hablando- me levanté sin si quiera despedirme._

_Saqué mi auto del estacionamiento y manejé hacia su departamento._

_Entré y la escuché llorar. Corrió hacia a mí para abrazarme._

_Estaba helada, levantó su mirada hacia mí. _

_-No le creas, Edward yo te amo, no le creas- me lo decía con tal desesperación que me hacía dudar. Luego estudié su mirada, los ojos los tenía rojos, la nariz también… incluso podía ver polvillo blanco por los orificios de su nariz._

_Estaba consumiendo._

_La alejé de mí. Corrí hacia la habitación que compartíamos, tomé mis cosas y salí. La encontré tirada en el mueble. Ahora lloraba._

_-Edward, amor. Ellos me odian, yo hui porque necesitaba hacerlo- dijo un par de cosas más pero que no tenían coherencia._

_Abrí la puerta y me fui sin mirar atrás._

-Dame el anillo que te di- No era el costo del anillo, sino el valor que tenía para mí. Había sido el anillo que mi padre le había dado a mi mamá como compromiso. Años atrás mi papá me lo había dado en un cumpleaños diciendo que algún día se lo daría a la mujer de mi vida. Definitivamente Kate Denali no era esa mujer.

-Dulzura, lo tengo en mi pent-house, honestamente- dijo levantando la palma de su mano pero su sonrisa hipócrita la delataba.

-No sé qué demonios habrá sido de tu vida desde que nos separamos, pero si en algún momento sentiste aprecio por mí, por favor devuélvemelo, tú más que nadie sabes lo que significaba- su mirada se llenó de culpabilidad. Había ganado.

-Mañana nos vemos acá, ¿te parece a las 6?- era un maldito déja vu.

-Ok, te espero- volví a cruzar la calle esperando ver a Bella pero ya no estaba. Había sido demasiado rudo con ella.

Llegué a la casa un poco más temprano de lo usual porque el trabajo que tenía pendiente se había cancelado.

-Edward, hola- me dijo Alice antes de darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Alice, muero de hambre. Dime por favor que has cocinado algo decente- me miró con una de sus sonrisas.

-Ya mandé a pedir- me dijo guiñándome el ojo. Bueno, tal vez era para mejor.

-¿Has visto mis acuarelas?- me preguntó regresando a la sala. Levantó varios cojines, abrió los cajones.

-No, me acuerdo que las tenías ante de ayer, fíjate en el cuarto de Ella- le dije como última opción. Ella había sacado el lado artístico de Alice.

Regresó con las acuarelas en la mano.

-Ya le he dicho que me pida permiso, no tengo problema alguno en compartirlas con ella- dijo dándome una sonrisa. –Voy a estar arriba pintando, no te olvides que hoy vas por Ella- reí. Yo siempre iba por Ella.

Empecé a trazar un par de plano que tenía pendiente. Hice un presupuesto muy a la ligera de mi siguiente proyecto. Cuando revisé la hora, era tiempo de ir por la bebé.

Conducir en Londres era un alivio para mi estrés. Mientras que en Holanda era todo un fastidio y en Estados Unidos era una total desgracia; Londres parecía haber sido hecho a mi medida.

Cuando vi el letrero de bienvenida al colegio respiré de alivio, el trayecto era demasiado largo.

Estacioné el auto y esperé un rato. Ella sabía que debía salir y venir directo al estacionamiento. Pasaron varios minutos y al ver que no tenía intención de venir tuve que bajar.

La entrada del colegio siempre estaba repleta de padres de familia. Odiaba estar entre tanta persona.

-Buenas tardes. Ella- le dije a quién sabía yo era su profesora de segundo grado. La señorita entró para llamarla, cuando Ella salió supe que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le pregunté cargándola. Tenía sus ojitos rojos.

-Me jalaron mis trenzas muy fuerte tío- iba a destrozar a quien le hubiera hecho eso. La profesora se acercó a mí con cara de preocupación.

-Señor Cullen, he hablado ya con los papás del niño, él ya le pidió disculpas- No es por nada pero la profesora no me caía en gracia y menos cuando hablaba porque habría demasiado la boca.

-¿Por qué le hizo eso?- Bien le dije yo a Alice que la ingresáramos a un colegio privado de niñas.

-Son cosas de niños, él está pasando por varios cambios radicales en su vida, y tiene esta cólera adentro señor Cullen- asentí. Lo entendía porque Ella había pasado eso, le costó bastante aceptar que su papá no sería siempre parte de su vida.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir por favor- tomé la mochila pequeña de Ella y salí con ella en brazos.

La bebé anduvo en silencio todo el rato hasta llegar a casa. Cuando entró, corrió directamente hacia su cuarto. Quería subir tras de ella pero sabía que no conseguiría nada.

Alice tendría que solucionar esto. Ella siempre sabe qué hacer en esos momentos, era como un instinto que empezó a desarrollarse ni bien la bebé estuvo en sus brazos por primera vez.

Mamá era concertista, mi papá arquitecto; nunca supe como lo hicieron funcionar pero eran increíblemente buenos en eso. Pero yo nunca sentí a mi madre tan cerca, ella no era la típica madre americana, en realidad era demasiado liberal y muy aventurera. Mi padre era un poco más como yo pero no paraba con nosotros. Naturalmente éramos solo Alice y yo.

Los extrañaba pero estaban contentos viviendo su vida sin miedos.

Yo debía hacerme cargo de Alice y de Ella, se lo había prometido a Jasper cuando se fue por primera vez. Alice tenía muchos miedos con respecto al trabajo de Jasper, si ambos compartíamos un mismo miedo era el de una puerta sonando a la mitad de la noche y que al otro lado una persona en traje nos dijera que Jasper había fallecido. Era un miedo constante y me dolía tan solo pensar en él.

Alice y Ella lo eran todo para mí, significaban la familia que siempre quise, significaban una estabilidad que nunca tuve y aunque a Alice le costaba, ambos sabíamos que esto era lo correcto para Ella.

-No va a salir en toda la maldita tarde, te apuesto que está dibujando- dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Asentí, iba a agregar algo pero mi teléfono sonó.

-Hola dulzura, cambié de opinión, aquí tengo el anillo, en mi mano literalmente. ¿Puedes venir ahorita donde quedamos?- Alice estaba concentrada en desembolsar la comida que había llegado así que no pudo ver mi rostro.

-Claro, te veo allá en media hora- colgué el teléfono, inmediatamente busqué mi billetera.

-Hey, ¿no almorzarás con nosotras?- negué. –Tengo algo pendiente, vengo en un par de horas- no le di más explicación y ni la miré a los ojos porque sabía que me descubriría.

Manejé como loco, cuando llegué la encontré parada en donde habíamos acordado. Llevaba puesto el mismo vestido del día en que nos conocimos, no traía la moto pero si el bolso y hasta el maquillaje.

Abrió su mano derecha dejando ver el anillo, lo tomé antes de que se arrepintiera.

-Lo siento Edward, en verdad lo hago. Vas a encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz- por algunos segundos la Kate real apareció pero la falsa la cubrió rápidamente.

Sonrió hipócritamente antes de darse la media vuelta e irse.

Ahí cerraba yo un capítulo más de mi vida.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo chicas :)


End file.
